


As I Leave, I Leave You With My Memories

by lindseyluvsdrag



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, RuPaul's Drag Race - Freeform, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Violet Chachki - Freeform, pearl liaison - Freeform, pearlet, rpdr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyluvsdrag/pseuds/lindseyluvsdrag





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huruhara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huruhara/gifts).



The summer of Jason’s twenty-third year was one that he’d never forget; as it helped to shape the rest of his life.

—————————–

“Good morning,” Jason greeted when he entered Charlie’s. It was his first day of work at the quaint Brooklyn lounge.

“Hey,” his manager, Karen, replied. “How are you?”

“It’s so fucking hot outside,” he panted as he fanned himself.

She raised an eyebrow. “We’re going to remember to smile and watch our language today, yes?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “Sorry, it’s one of those bad habits.”

“Well, I believe you have potential, that’s why I hired you,” she smiled.

“Thanks. Now I just gotta get my scrub of a boyfriend to believe the same.”

“Oh my,” she sighed. “Follow me.”

——————————–

“So this place is pretty historical. It was built in 1916 and it served as one of the coolest speakeasy locations during the U.S. prohibition era,” Karen informed as she led Jason into the kitchen.

“What a tough time to live in,” he shuddered. “God knows how much I love to drink.”

“Right,” she said. “So when you come in, every morning, wash your hands then put on your waist apron before you go out and start taking orders.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

“Good,” she smiled as she checked her watch. “We open in about fifteen minutes so let’s do a last minute table check.”

—————————

“Table two, table three, table four,” Karen mumbled as she glanced over the decor.

“Is this furniture vintage?” Jason asked, running his finger over the ornate detail carved into the back of one of the chairs.

“Some of it. If it isn’t, it was made to look old-fashioned to match the ambience of the rest of the lounge.”

“I bet this place is so sexy at night when you guys dim the lights and only use the candelabras.”

“Very sexy,” she giggled. “In the fifties, Marilyn Monroe would come here whenever she was in New York and I’m sure she described it the exact same way.”

“No way,” he gasped.

“Yes way,” she said as she smoothed the linens on table four. “Go look at the photo wall.”

Making his way over to the wall of cladded in old photographs, Jason immediately spotted the blonde bombshell.

“At the bar of course,” he shook his head. Jason continued to admire the luxury and glamour of the club’s past when he was suddenly drawn to a photo of a man. Despite being sepia and faded by time, Jason could tell he had beautifully bright eyes and a killer smile as he smirked. Champagne glass raised, he was obviously celebrating something. “Matthew Lent, 1926,” Jason read the description placed under the picture. “Hm,” he shrugged as returned to Karen’s side.

“Okay,” she continued walking. “Table five, table six, tab-”

“Holy shit,” Jason gasped. “It just got super cold,” he said as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Watch your language,” she warned. “And really? I didn’t feel anything.”

He took a few steps backwards before walking forward again. “Oh my God,” he trembled. “Right here; it’s freezing.”

“By table six? Maybe it’s in the direct path of the air-conditioning vent,” Karen rushed before checking her watch again.

Glancing around, Jason didn’t spot any air vents; he shivered when the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

“Two minutes until doors open, let’s go!”

———————————-

“I am fucking exhausted,” Jason groaned as he kicked the door closed to his apartment and flopped face first onto the couch.

“Hey babe,” Boomer greeted from in front of the refrigerator. Cladded in only boxers, he scratched his ass before grabbing the milk. “How was work?”

“Long and full of shitty tips,” he said, words muffled by the couch cushion.

“That sucks,” he said as he placed the jug to his lips.

Irritated by his lack of concern, Jason sat up. “How many times have I told you not to drink out of carton?” he scolded. “It’s nasty as fuck.”

“It’s better than dirtying up the dishes,” Boomer shrugged.

“You’re an idiot,” he said under his breath. “Did you look for a job today?”

“Yeah. I didn’t find anything.”

“We’ve been in New York for a month. I found and got my job within three days,” he said, looking at him through narrowed eyes. “If you’re going to be a bum, you might as well go back to Atlanta.”

“But this is also your third job since we’ve been here; see where your attitude gets you? And I’m not a bum, I go to the gym everyday.”

“Boomer, you’re about to piss me off,” Jason said through gritted teeth. “At least I’ve been trying, the gym doesn’t pay you.”

“Babe, this is only temporary,” he assured in a soft voice. “You know I’m training for the UFC and when I make it big, I’ll take care of you.”

“Boomer,” he sighed. “Be realistic.”

“You be realistic,” he scoffed in retaliation. “You’ll never be Donatella Versace.”

“Because I was such a fucking idiot when I dropped out of fashion school for you! I lost relationships with my family and friends for you and I hate myself for it. You’re a piece of shit.”

“Stop cursing at me all the time!” Boomer snapped. “I never call you out of your name or disrespect you like that. You have anger issues and you degrade me all the time, it’s annoying!”

“I can use whatever fucking words I want! Since day one, I’ve done nothing but support the ‘Boomer Banks Dream’ and because I fell in love with you, I let you convince me that you were gonna be some big star, so I put my dreams on hold and look where it got me. Fuck you, Boomer,” he said as he pushed himself off of the couch.

“I can go be a porn star or anything and succeed but you…you need help.”

“Then why are you with me?!”

“At this point, I don’t even know.”

“Get the fuck out.”

“You’re not kicking me out,” Boomer scoffed.

“My name is on the lease, motherfucker. Now leave before I call the cops!”

“Let me at least put on some-”

“Get the fuck out!”

Grabbing his shoes, Boomer seemed to accidentally knock over the coffee table, sending all of Jason’s fashion sketches across the floor.

“You stupid asshole,” he hissed.

“You are no longer my number three,” he smirked, slamming the door upon his exit.

“Number three?!” Jason fumed before rushing to the refrigerator and pulling out the milk. Within seconds, he was at the window. As Boomer was walked by, Jason didn’t hesitate to dump the contents of the jug onto his head. “There’s your number three, bitch!”

“You’re a psychopath!” Boomer shouted up at Jason.

“You’re the reason why!” he hollered as he ran to his bedroom and began tossing his ex-boyfriend’s clothing out of the third story window.

“That’s why I dumped you!” Boomer huffed, dodging a sneaker that Jason lobbed at his head.

“Yeah, you’re outside in your underwear covered in milk and you dumped me,” he scoffed, tone sarcastic.

“I never loved you!” he screamed in retaliation. “You were just a piece of ass who was dumb enough to drop out of school and take care of me! Other than that, you’re pretty worthless!” he spat before storming away.

“Well…fuck you!” he stammered, slamming the window closed. “Fucking loser,” he sniffled as he picked up his sketches.

An only child raised by a single mother that worked eighty hours a week, Jason was groomed to be independent. He spent most of his time drawing, sewing and altering any clothing he got his hands on. Growing up alone, he had become his own support system, but in his relationships he looked for constant validation; searching for something he assumed was lacking due to his childhood. As he fell in love with different men, Jason bore his soul and made several sacrifices causing every breakup to be harder than the last.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” he asked, wiping the tears from his eyes as the word worthless played repeatedly in his mind.

When he took his nightly shower, Jason’s sobs were drowned out by the cascading water. Washing away the day and letting go of any inhibitions, he felt empty as he crawled into bed.

“You can’t go on like this,” he sniffled. “When are you going to start living for you?” he choked before crying himself to sleep.

————————————-

“Ah, fuck me, dude,” he groaned when he saw his reflection in the mirror the next morning. Eyes red and face puffy, it was obvious how he’d spent his night. Even after performing his hygiene routine, Jason wasn’t satisfied with his appearance, but it was time for work.

—————————————-

"Maybe I should just quit,“ Jason whined just before entering the antique building. “But the bills have to be paid somehow,” he sighed. “I could become a stripper.”

“A stripper?” Karen giggled.

“Huh? Oh, sorry,” he laughed. “I have this problem with thinking out loud.”

“That’s fine. As long as those thoughts are work appropriate,” she smiled.

“They are…most of the time.”

“You’re so funny,” she chuckled.

“I’m being serious, but ok.”

“Go ahead and get ready for the day,” she snorted as she wiped her tears.

“It’s gonna be a long day,” he sighed.

———————————————–

“Thank God it’s motherfucking Friday and there’s only ten minutes left on my shift,” he sang to his reflection as he washed his hands. “I am beat.”

“Jason, can you make sure the floor is wet before you get ready to go?” Karen asked.

“What does that mean again?”

“Make sure everyone’s glass is full,” she giggled. “Give refills if you have to.”

“I’m not used to your weird old people language yet,” he replied as he tied his apron.

Glancing at the tables as he walked through the vintage lounge, Jason noticed everyone had enough to drink, expect the lone gentleman at table six. Dressed in a brown three piece tweed suit and matching newsboy cap, the man stared out the window; watching the world go by with the pain of one-hundred years in his eyes.

“What the fuck is he wearing?” Jason said under his breath. “Ugh, he must be one of those hipsters. I don’t have time for freaks.” He let out a lungful of air before approaching the table. Shivering at the gush of cold air, Jason rubbed his arms before pulling out the order pad. “Is it just me, or is this spot just really damn cold?” he asked.

Ignoring him, the man continued to stare out of the window.

“Ok,” Jason scoffed. “You’re obviously not cold because you’re wearing a tweed suit in July. I should appreciate the fashion but your blunt rudeness is kind of pissing me off.”

The man’s eyebrows furrowed. Looking down, he slowly turned his hands over and stared into his palms.

Deciding to keep his job, Jason exhaled and tried again. “Good evening, Sir. My name is Jason, can I get you anything?” he asked intently.

When the man finally turned to face him, lips slightly parted, his expression was mystified. “You can see me?” he breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“What?” Jason asked, annoyed.

“You can see me,” the man breathed in absolute disbelief.

“Ha-ha,” he said condescendingly as he rolled his eyes. “Do you want anything or not?”

“Lollapalooza,” the man said in astonishment as he stood from the table.

 

“I don’t have time for this. Damn freak,” Jason rushed under his breath as he stuffed the order pad into his apron. “Annoying drug addict, wearing tweed in the summer,” he mumbled before walking away.

“Wait,” the man implored.

“Fuck off,” Jason scoffed.

“Jason?” Karen asked with a raised eyebrow when she approached with his bag.

“I’m really sorry for my language, but that guy at table six was practically harassing me.”

“What guy?”

“The one wearing that damn tweed suit,” he groaned in exasperation. Turning around, he discovered that the table was empty and the man was nowhere to be found.

“What the fu-”

“Do I need to start giving you drug tests?” she joked.

“No, there was this weird guy sitting there. I asked him if he wanted anything and he was like ‘can you see me?’ like a complete moron.”

“Don’t call the patrons out of their names, even if they are invisible.”

“Karen, I-”

“You can go home now, Jason,” she sighed. “Have a good weekend.” She gave his shoulder a quick pat before walking away.

“What the fuck,” Jason said under his breath as he approached the table once again. The brush of cool air made his hair stand on end. “No way,” he shook his head before pacing towards the exit.

“Excuse me?”

Instinctively turning around, he was greeted by the man in the tweed suit.

“Please,” the man pleaded in a soft voice as he reached for Jason.

Without hesitation, Jason dashed out of the door and down the street. He stopped at the next street corner and doubled over to catch his breath.

“Dear baby Jesus,” he panted. “I swear I’ll stop cursing; as long as no crazy shit like that happens to me again, I promise,” he sighed as he was greeted by a cold gush of air.

“Are you okay?” the now familiar voice asked.

“Oh my God,” Jason muttered before closing his eyes. “There’s nobody here. It’s just you. You’ve been working too hard,” he assured himself. “When you open your eyes, no one will be there.” As he slowly lifted his heavy eyelids, sure enough, he was alone. Exhaling in relief, he turned and continued on the path to his apartment.

“You don’t seem to handle stress well,” the gentleman said as Jason passed him on the next street corner.

“Ah!” Jason screeched before sprinting the remaining two blocks to his house.

———————————

Heart pounding against his ribcage, Jason slammed the door to his apartment closed and with shaking hands he secured the lock.

“Alcohol,” he mumbled as he rushed into the kitchen. Grabbing the bottle of tequila from the refrigerator, Jason began to chug.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” the voice whispered causing Jason to choke as the alcohol shot out of his nostrils and burned his chest as the liquid went down the wrong pipe.

“I’m sorry,” the man frowned as he approached the trembling boy.

Grabbing a blade from the knife block, Jason clutched the handle in both hands as he pointed it towards him. “Stay away from me!”

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he assured.

“I’m going to hurt you! Get the fuck out of my house! How did you even get into my house?!” he yelled. “I’m going to call the cops!”

“They will not be able to see me,” he informed.

“A-ha-ha,” Jason let out. “That’ll never get old.”

“I’m not playing a gas on you.”

“What the fuck does that even mean? Don’t answer that. Just get out of my house or I’ll seriously cut you!”

“I’d happily accept the strike of your blade if I could,” he sighed as he stared off into the distance. “To be able to feel again, anything,” he closed his eyes. “Pain would be more than welcome.”

“Okay, you emo freak, I’ll give you one last chance to get out-”

Jason was interrupted by pounding on the door.

“I hope it’s the cops,” he said, eyes and knife still fixated on the man, Jason slowly walked by. As he eagerly flung the door open, he was greeted by his good friend and neighbor. "Kennedy,“ he breathed as he desperately wrapped his arms around her.

“What’s going on boo?!” she asked, cast iron skillet as a makeshift weapon in hand. “I heard you screaming.”

“There’s a man here. He stalked me from work and now he won’t leave,” he rushed in a low voice.

“Where?!” she burst into the apartment. When she saw the open space between the kitchen and living room was empty, she ran into his bedroom. “Did he climb out of the window or something?” Kennedy asked as she checked the closets.

“There he is!” Jason shouted, pointing towards the corner of the living room.

“Where?!” she panted as she sprinted back into the room.

“Don’t you see him?!”

Turning to face Jason, Kennedy noticed the bottle of tequila on the counter. “You poor thing,” she pouted as she embraced him. “I know the breakup with Boomer was hard.”

“You can’t see him,” he breathed in disbelief, glaring at the man who stood in the corner; thumbs in his ears as he wiggled his tongue.

“Boomer is a piece of shit, you don’t need to see him.”

“Kennedy,” Jason said in a broken voice. “What do you think of that lamp?”

“What lamp?”

“The one in the corner,” he swallowed hard.

Breaking the embrace, Kennedy walked towards the corner, stopping inches away from the man.

“It’s beautiful,” she complimented.

Continuing to heckle Jason, the man turned around and shook his butt before dancing around Kennedy. “Where did you get it? IKEA?”

“What the fuck is happening to me?” Jason sniffled as he covered his face with his hands.

“It’s okay, honey,” she cooed as she returned to his side. “You’ll find someone who actually deserves you. There are so many fine men in New York.”

“Like me,” the man in the tweed suit taunted.

“Shut the fuck up!” Jason shouted.

“I’m only trying to help! You’re not going to talk to me like that,” Kennedy fumed.

“Not you,” Jason sighed. “I’m just… exhausted. I’m sorry.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“I hope so.”

“Just lay off the drinking for awhile,” she advised as she headed towards the door. “I’ll be next door if you need me.”

“Thanks, Kennedy,” he sighed as he slumped onto the couch.

“I told you,” the man shrugged.

“This isn’t real. This isn’t happening,” Jason mumbled as he covered his face with his hands. “Why me?”

“I don’t know,” he contemplated as he paced the floor in front of Jason.

“You should know! You’re the one doing it,” he hissed.

“It’s you,” he breathed. “Hundreds of humans unknowingly walk by me everyday. Had you not talked to me, I would’ve assumed that you were just another one of them. But you didn’t, it’s you.”

“Why?” he whined.

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” he admitted. “You’re the first person I’ve talked to in eighty-nine years.”

“What?” Jason gasped. “So…you really are…like a gho- oh my God I can’t believe I was gonna say it.”

“A spirit, an apparition, a ghost,” the man nodded. “Boo!” he chuckled.

“That shit is not funny!”

“Come on, old bird,” he smirked. “Live a little.”

“You’re sick.”

“No, I’m dead.”

Stomach contorting in knots at the casually spoken words, Jason instantly felt nauseous.

“I can’t believe this. I refuse to believe this,” he breathed as he pushed himself off of the couch and entered the bathroom. Hovering over the toilet, he retched until all of the contents of his stomach emptied into the bowl. After flushing, he rinsed his mouth out and sunk to the floor. “I can’t handle this, I must be going crazy like Tia Lucia,” he sniffled.

“You’re not going crazy,” the voice assured from the other side of the bathroom door.

“Go away,” Jason said as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

“I can’t, I need your help.”

“Help with what?! Are you here to steal my fucking soul or something? Just do it already and leave me alone.”

“Jason, I wouldn’t steal your soul even if I could,” he chuckled.

“How do you know my name?”

“You said it when you greeted me at Charlie’s,” he smiled. “My name is Matthew, but you can call me Matt.”

“I don’t want to call you anything, I want you to go away,” Jason cried as he laid across the cold bathroom tiles.

“I will,” Matt promised.

“Thank you,” Jason wiped his eyes as he sat up.

“After you help me.”

“With what?” he groaned in exasperation.

“I will tell you when you come out of the bathroom.”

“I’m never coming out,” Jason pouted as he folded his arms like a toddler.

“I can walk through walls you know,” Matt smirked as he stuck a hand through the door.

“Don’t do that,” Jason sobbed.

“Don’t cry, old bird. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“The only thing that scares me is ending up in a mental hospital because of you.”

“The sooner you come out of the bathroom, the sooner you can help me, the sooner I will leave,” he assured.

There was a knock on the front door. Jason groaned in protest at the prospect of any visitors.

“Jason,” Boomer called as he knocked again. “I know you’re here.”

“Oh, fuck,” he sighed.

“Who is that?” Matt asked.

“My ex-boyfriend.”

“You’re a homosexual,” he said, barely audible.

“Yes, is that a problem?” he rolled his eyes as he finally stood up and splashed water on his face.

“No,” he breathed.

“Damn,” Jason frowned. “I was hoping it would be so you’d leave me alone.”

“Babe,” Boomer knocked again. “I just want to talk.”

“Are you going to let him in?”

“No,” he scoffed. “He’s an asshole and he called me worthless.”

“Worthless,” Matt hissed, thoughts trailing off to a distant memory.

“Jason, I still have my key. I don’t want to use it, but I will.”

Matt entered the bathroom through the closed door.

“Oh my God, don’t do that!” Jason clutched his chest.

“I think you should let him in.”

“Why?” Jason looked at him through narrowed eyes.

“We need to teach that bimbo a lesson,” Matt smirked.

“And how do you suggest we do that?”

“Jason?” Boomer called when he opened the door.

“Motherfucker,” Jason said under his breath as he exited the bathroom. “What are you doing here, Boomer?”

“I came to apologize,” he said as he handed him the bouquet of red roses.

“I don’t want your apology,” Jason said as he threw the flowers to the floor.

“I knew you’d do that,” Boomer chuckled. “I’m still sorry.”

“You called me worthless,” he reminded him.

Matt shook his head from the corner of the room.

“In the heat of the moment, we both said things that we didn’t mean. I’m ready to come home.”

“Boomer, I don’t want you anymore, it’s over.”

“You’re funny,” he chuckled.

From the corner of his eye, Jason could saw Matt focusing all of his attention on the light switch. After closing his eyes, he slowly moved his hand, flickering the light off then on.

“Did you not pay your light bill?” Boomer scoffed.

“What a hood,” Matt scowled as he quickly made his way into the kitchen and began to slam the cabinet doors.

“What the fuck?” Boomer gasped.

“I started studying some witchcraft shit and now you will feel my wrath!” Jason shouted as he wiggled his fingers in Boomer’s face. “By the power of RuPaul’s lace front, make Boomer see the error of his ways!”

“Who is RuPaul?” Matt cackled from the kitchen before knocking over a jar of cayenne pepper. Scooping it into his hands, he walked over to Boomer and blew the red powder into his eyes.

“Ah! Shit!” he cried as he wiped his eyes, causing the burning to become more intense. “What the fuck did you do to me?!”

“He who art…calls Jason worthless, shall not see for many moons!” Jason chanted as he spun around. After snatching the key from Boomer’s hand, Jason pushed him towards the exit. “Don’t ever come back!” he yelled, shoving him outside onto the ground and slamming the door behind him.

“And that’s how you teach someone a lesson,” Matt nodded.

“That was fucking awesome, I hope he goes blind.”

“He won’t go blind. But his eyes will hurt for a few days.”

“Damn,” Jason chuckled.

“What was that?” Matt smirked.

“What was what?”

“Did you laugh?” he gasped. “That’s the first time I’ve heard it.”

“Shut up,” he snapped.

“You seem to be a very high-strung person.”

“You can touch stuff,” Jason breathed in astonishment, ignoring him.

“I have to focus very hard, but yes. I can’t pick anything up but push or move, sure.”

“That is insane.”

“I’ve had a lot of time to practice,” he smiled.

“So you’ve been walking around the world for eighty-nine years touching shit?”

“Not around the world, just in Charlie’s. Today is my first time leaving and it feels odd to say the least.”

Jason rubbed his temples with his middle and index fingers as he made his way back to the couch. “Why didn’t you ever leave the lounge before?”

“I died there,” he sighed. “I wasn’t sure what would happen if I had left. I’m not ready to go to the ‘after world’. I have one more thing I have to do and I need your help.”

“What is it?”

“I need you to help me find the love of my life. It’s haunted me for nearly a century; I must know what became of her.”

“Wow,” Jason exhaled. “That’s kind of beautiful.”

“Will you help me?”

Jason gave a slow nod.

“Yes!” Matt cheered. “That’s swell!”

“Swell?” Jason giggled. “What year were you born?”

“1902.”

“Holy fucking shit,” he gasped.

“You sure do have the language of a bell bottom,” Matt shook his head.

“Whatever that means,” he rolled his eyes. “So tell me about this ‘love of your life’.”

“Certainly,” Matt nodded. “Can you tell me what this thing is first, though?” he asked as he gestured towards the flat screen hanging upon the wall. “I thought it was a black painting but now it’s got me all balled up,” he frowned as he scratched his head.

“The TV,” Jason said as if was obvious.

“What’s TV?”

“Television.”

A perplexed expression crept across Matt’s face.

“Oh my God,” Jason covered his face. “That is so sad.”

“Walking down the street today, I saw many strange things,” he breathed. “The last time I saw downtown Brooklyn, it looked nothing like that.”

Jason grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

“Whoa,” Matt flinched.

“You poor thing.”

“Amazing,” he exhaled as he approached and gently poked the screen with his index finger. “Moving pictures. It’s like the cinema in your home,” he beamed. “With sound!”

Pulling out his phone, Jason googled: When did movies get sound? The first movie with sound was The Jazz Singer, 1927. “No wonder,” he mumbled. Out of curiosity, he selected the camera on his phone and raised it to get Matt into the frame. He didn’t show up. “Woe is me,” he sighed before taking the picture anyway. The end result was a blurry screen.

“I know that device is called a cell phone,” Matt smiled, proud of himself.

“How do you know that?” Jason chuckled.

“People come into Charlie’s with them.”

“There isn’t a TV in Charlie’s,” he realized. “That’s why you’ve never seen one.”

“There should be one! It’s like black magic.”

“Charlie’s is kind of a high-class place, though.”

“Not when I was alive,” Matt giggled. “I’ve watched it change over the decades and boy I tell ya,” he sighed, reminiscing a century full of memories.

“That must have been a mindfuck for you,” Jason sympathized.

“A what?!”

“Nothing,” Jason cackled.

“I think the year was 1956 and that Elizabeth Taylor came into Charlie’s, you know the cinema star? She was wearing a dress that showed her calves, woo! The gams on that one,” he wiped his forehead of nonexistent sweat.

“Did you touch her butt with your ghost powers?”

“No,” Matt said, offended. “She’s a lady.”

“That’s so cute,” Jason smirked. “So what did you do for those eighty-nine years?”

“I watched as the world passed me by,” he sighed. “It felt like a thousand years; the torture of not knowing what happened to her.”

“Who?”

“Violet.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Violet is a beautiful name,” Jason complimented as he emerged from his bedroom with a sweater.

“She was the most beautiful girl in the world,” Matt breathed with a light smile.

“That’s really sweet.”

“So how would we go about finding her?” he asked.

“We can look her up online and maybe-”

“Online?”

“The internet?” Jason tested.

He shook his head.

“The internet is like little letters and numbers floating through space that form information,” Jason said as Matt looked up at the air surrounding him. Finding Matt to be absolutely endearing, Jason smiled as he continued to speak. “You can search for absolutely anything on the internet,” he said as he retrieved his laptop.

“Is that a TV?” Matt inquired.

“No, this is a computer. It’s where all those letters and numbers meet up to have dinner.”

“Oh,” Matt scratched his head.

Turning on the laptop, Jason googled ‘1920s’ and clicked on the first video he saw; a compilation of parties, flappers, and general life during the lavish era. “Look,” he smiled as he turned the screen.

“Lollapalooza,” he gasped. “That’s some-whoa! I was there when that happened! Harry Houdini hung upside down over the city from a wire as he escaped from a straightjacket. We all thought he’d get splattered on the street, but he didn’t. It was the berries,” he beamed.

“The berries?” Jason giggled.

“The bee’s knees,” he nodded.

“What year were you born again?”

“1902.”

“You’re one hundred-thirteen years old,” Jason’s eyebrows shot up at the thought.

“No, old bird. I’m twenty-four he assured. "I’ll always be twenty-four.”

“I’m twenty-three,” Jason smiled sheepishly. “I can’t imagine only living one more year.”

“That’s why the people say the Y.O.Y.O these days,” he sighed. “It’s very true.”

“It’s Y.O.L.O,” he cackled.

“Aw, beans,” he snapped his fingers. “You say I’m one hundred-thirteen, my hearing won’t be the best.”

“Mhm,” Jason yawned. “Fuck, I’m tired.”

“Why do you use such language?” Matt asked, genuinely curious.

“Because it’s a necessary part of my miserable life.”

“In my day, the only people who spoke like that were bandits, lowlifes, or just unhappy people.”

“That sounds about right,” Jason sighed.

“You’re unhappy?”

“Certainly,” he mocked the man’s dialect.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s a fucking ghost sitting on my couch asking me why I’m unhappy, you think that has anything to do with it?”

“No?” Matt shrugged. “I only want to help. I was going to be a doctor you know.”

“That’s absolutely fascinating,” Jason sighed as he pulled up a people search website. “Let’s find this Violet so you can leave me the hell alone.”

“She’ll be in the internet?” Matt’s eyebrows furrowed.

“We’re about to find out.”

Matt leaned over and pressed his index finger against the laptop’s screen. “Violet,” he breathed.

“Keep your hands to yourself, you’re freaking me out,” Jason shooed before shivering as the cold air was stirred around him.

“Do I make you cold?” Matt frowned.

“Yes, you do.”

Suddenly, Matt disappeared.

“Stop doing that shit!” Jason scolded.

“Muhahaha,” he chuckled as he reappeared in the corner.

“I’ll stay over here so you won’t freeze to death.”

“I’m just glad you’re away from me.”

“You sure are hard boiled.”

“Is that 1920s for fuck you?”

When Matt didn’t respond, Jason rolled his eyes and began typing.

“What’s Violet’s last name?”

“Dardo.”

“They have records and things on the internet so hopefully something of hers will come up,” he informed the bewildered man. “Date of birth?”

“June 13, 1904.”

“We have the same birthday,” Jason smiled.

“The only good thing about you,” Matt joked.

“You shady bitch.”

“Don’t call me that,” he fumed. “I’m not a female and I’m certainly not a dog.”

“Ok, Gramp’s,” Jason chuckled.

“Was she born in New York?”

“No, she’s from Atlanta.”

“Something else we have in common,” he said with raised eyebrows.

“That’s incredible.”

“You call it incredible, I call it creepy,” Jason said as he pulled his hair out of its bun, letting it cascade to his shoulders.

Matt gasped, staring intently at him.

“What’s your problem?” he asked as he raked his fingers through his ebony waves.

“Comb your hair to one side,” he exhaled.

“No, you freak,” he scoffed.

“Please,” he pleaded in a voice that was barely audible.

“Fine, if it’ll make you shut up,” Jason huffed before pulling his hair over his right shoulder.

“Violet,” he breathed.

“What?”

“You’re beautiful,” he said in a whisper as he approached Jason.

“I’m not Violet! Don’t steal my soul!” he shouted as he defensively held up his arms.

Leaning down, Matt grabbed the hair off of Jason’s shoulder and rolled it upward, tucking it right at his ear to create the illusion of a vintage hairstyle.

“You look so similar to her,” he sighed with the pain of the lonely century in his eyes.

“Ok,” Jason said through chattering teeth; partly from being cold and partly from fear. “Just don’t steal my soul.”

Matt let out a breathy laugh before letting go of his hair and walking over to the window; gazing up at the dusk sky.

“I look like Violet to you?” Jason asked as he blew warm air into his hands. When Matt remained silent, Jason fought the urge to confirm Violet’s beauty if she looked anything like him. “Violet and I seem to have a lot in common. Do you think that’s why you were drawn to me or why I can see you?”

“Perhaps,” he shrugged.

“I’m sorry,” Jason offered. Matt turned and looked at him through curious eyes. “For whatever thoughts are going through your mind right now, I’m sorry that you’re not there anymore or if you missed out on something that would’ve meant the world to you. I’m really sorry.”

“Me too,” he half-smiled before looking back up at the sky.

“Now let’s find Ms. Violet,” Jason said as he filled out the rest of the basic information on the website and hit enter. “Three results for Violet Dardo,” he announced.

“Are there moving pictures?” Matt asked excitedly as he swiftly moving to Jason’s side.

“No, it’s just information. The first Violet was born in 2013,” he giggled. “That’s obviously not her. The second one’s birthday isn’t listed, all it says is 'born in Atlanta, Georgia’. That’s not enough info,” he groaned. Glancing over the third one, Jason let out a lungful of air. “This website is fucking useless,” he fumed as he slammed his computer closed.

“Wait, what about the third one?” Matt urged.

Jason hesitantly answered. “She was born on June 13, 1904 and died in 1958,” he sighed.

Matt sunk further into the couch and covered his face with his hands.

“I mean you guys were born over one hundred years ago. It’s possible but the chances of her being alive are-”

“I know that, but if she has passed away, I want to know how. Was she alone? Was she scared?” Matt bit his lip.

Instinctively Jason reached out to touch Matt’s shoulder, but he stopped as his presence was like frostbite against his fingertips.

“I have to find out where she is now and figure out a way to join her.”

“You’re gonna make me cry,” he pouted.

“Please help me find her, Jason,” he begged with an expression that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

“I will. With the help of my witchcraft, I will,” he sniffled. “Is that what true love means? Trying to ensure that they are ok, even after death?”

“I don’t know what true love means, but I do know that the first moment I saw her, was the moment nothing else in the world mattered. She is the love of my lifetime, beyond my lifetime and for the past eighty-nine years, she’s all I’ve been able to think about.”

“How did you meet?” Jason smiled as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“Oh boy,” Matt let out a breathy laugh. “It all started when I got off the train after my graduation from Cornell University. I’ll never forget that hot 1926 night.”

————————————

“Hey Jake!” Matt beamed as he exited the train.

“Welcome home, Cornell,” Jake smirked.

“Don’t call me that,” he said with a mock frown as he shook the hand of his childhood friend.

“Why not? Graduating from an ivy league school with a master’s degree in medicine is the cat’s meow! We need more doctors in town, instead of all the Wall Street vultures.”

“Like you?” Matt chuckled.

“Hey,” he shrugged. “Good money. I can buy things like that baby over there,” he said as he gestured toward the brand new 1926 Rolls Royce convertible.

“Woo,” Matt gasped. “She’s a beaut! Now you’re really on the trolley,” he laughed.

“You’re damn right I’ve got it going on,” Jake smirked. “Put your bag in the back and hop in.”

After placing his suitcase in the backseat, Matt climbed in. “Swanky,” he breathed as he rubbed the cream leather seats.

“I’ve been putting on the Ritz every since I made my first thousand,” Jake said as he started the car. “The high life is the right life,” he said before pulling out his flask and taking a long swig.

“I don’t care about all that, I just want to finish medical school and become the best doctor I can be.”

“You’re still such a wet blanket,” Jake cackled. “Not tonight, we’re going to a party.”

“Come on, Jake. The train ride was six hours,” Matt groaned. “Just take me home.”

“You can’t miss your own party, Matty! It’s a surprise to celebrate your graduation.”

“If it’s a surprise, why are you telling me?”

“Oh, damn,” he laughed. “Well now you have to go.”

“Where is it?”

“Charlie’s.”

“I don’t like that place. If I get caught by the bulls at a speakeasy, do you know how difficult it will be for me to get into Weill?”

“And if you don’t get caught?”

“You’ll probably make me drink so much bathtub gin that I won’t remember my name tomorrow,” he sighed.

“Ab-so-lute-ly,” Jake nodded as he took another drink. “What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t? Besides, you have to come meet my gal.”

“You didn’t tell me you had a gal.”

“I didn’t tell you about the Dardo sisters?” he gasped.

“You are spifflicated all the time, maybe you told the wall,” Matt laughed.

“I’m not always drunk…pipe down! My point is, the Dardo sisters moved here a few weeks ago and they’re the toast of the town. Louise Brooks can’t hold a candle to these girls,” he praised. “Since I’m so charming, I was able to get my gal, Vivian, within days. She’s a hoofer.”

"Where does she dance?”

“Everywhere,” Jake smirked. “She’s one of those flapper dames.”

“Just the kind of high-spirited dame that can handle you,” Matt laughed.

“She’s got me goofy,” he admitted.

“Have you looked at handcuffs?”

“Matty, don’t say such things!” Jake shouted. “I’m not looking at engagement rings anytime soon,” he scoffed.

“It was only a question,” he chuckled.

“But if I ever do, she’s definitely the gal to do it for.”

“That must be some nookie,” Matt shook his head.

“It is,” he beamed.

“Good for you.”

“Yeah, but she’s got a mouth on her. The entire 'revolutionary woman’ and flapper thing is swell and all, but everyday I have to rough her up to remind her she’s a woman.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Matt frowned.

“After a few months, she’ll be trained,” he assured.

“Women aren’t dogs, Jake. You can’t train them; love them the way they are or leave them so they can find someone who will.”

“Is that what they’re teaching you at that sissy school of yours? How to forget to be a man?”

“I don’t think you have to hit a woman to be a man,” he shrugged. “I mean the way you described her, she sounds great, why would you want to hit her?”

“She is great, but that mouth,” he groaned.

Matt let out a breathy laugh as he shook his head.

“She has a sister,” Jake reminded him.

“And?”

“I want you to meet her too.”

“Why?” he groaned.

“We’re best friends, they’re sisters; It’s perfect! Just think of all the fun we could have.”

“You know I’ve been seeing Helen Meredith,” Matt scolded. “She’s coming down to visit me next week.”

“That blonde dame you met at school?” Jake scoffed. “She is a bug-eyed Bettie compared to these sisters.”

“Baloney, Helen is a nice girl. She’s going to be a nurse, and she’d make a good wife,” he defended.

"You stuck on her?”

He let out a lungful of air. “No,” he sighed “But she-”

“Then you’ll have no problem meeting Violet,” Jake smiled as he pulled in front of Charlie’s and hopped out of the car.

“Violet?”

"Come on,” an already tipsy Jake rushed as he opened Matt’s door and pulled him out by the arm. “We’re missing your party.”

To avoid drawing attention to the illegally supplied event, the pair discreetly entered through the building’s side entrance.

“Surprise!” the crowd cheered in unison. Exaggerating his expression, Matt pretended to be caught off guard as they set off streamers and blew into noisemakers. “I had no idea,” he gasped as he nudged Jake’s side.

The club’s air was polluted with cigarette smoke and the smell of homemade liquor; paired with the striking music of the live band, it created the atmosphere that Matt detested.

“Already?” he rolled his eyes as Jake shoved a glass of champagne into his hand.

“It’s a celebration Matt, now smile so you can remember this night forever,” he hiccuped, gesturing towards the camera.

“It’ll be remembered as the worst night of my life,” he smirked. Raising the glass, his photo was taken. As he made his way through the party, he thanked everyone that had come to support him.

“That’s enough of that,” Jake chuckled, pulling Matt along.

“How am I supposed to enjoy 'my’ party with you being dragging me around?”

“If I don’t drag you around, you’ll retreat to one of these corners and not talk to anyone the entire night.”

“Is that a bad thing?” he chuckled.

“Stop being a wet blanket all the time,” he scowled. “Here’s my gal now- Vivian!”

In the middle of the dance floor, she was performing the Charleston. At the sound of her name the charismatic dancer twirled towards them; the purple fringe of her short dress responding to her every movement. “Hi,” Vivian beamed as she smoothed her bob. Her dark hair framed the delicate features of her face and complimented her pale skin perfectly. “Cash or check?” she asked Jake.

“Always cash,” he smirked before kissing her.

“The bank’s closed,” Matt chuckled.

“Viv, this is my best friend, Matt. The doctor,” he cackled.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” she smiled. “I’ve heard such wonderful things.”

“I heard an earful about you as well. This guy needs a doll like you to keep him together,” Matt teased as he playfully punched him in the arm.

“Thank you,” she said as she linked arms with Jake. “We just have to get that drinking under control, right?” she asked, turning to him.

“You’re a woman,” Jake hiccuped. “You don’t control a damn thing,” he said as he squeezed her arm.

“Jake, don’t talk to her like that,” Matt intervened.

“Mind your business,” he poked Matt’s chest. “This girl knows that I love her,” he slurred, firmly gripping her chin within his strong hand and forcing a kiss on her lips. “Where’s your sister?”

“She’s most likely retreated to one of these corners, not talking to anyone,” she giggled. “There she is, follow me-” Jake snatched her back to his side as he emptied his third glass of champagne.

“Ow,” she frowned.

“Jake,” Matt warned. “Don’t take any wooden nickels or I’ll have to fix you.”

“I never do anything stupid,” he chuckled. “Let’s meet this other one.”

Rolling his eyes, Matt followed the couple across the room.

“Can I introduce my sister?” Vivian asked Jake’s permission as they approached the lone girl with the short marcelled hair reading a book at the table in the corner. He nodded.

Lithe body draped in an elegantly beaded navy blue floor length dress, Matt’s eyebrows shot up; amazed by the essence of the girl’s beauty that radiated from across the room.

“Matt, this is my baby sister, Violet,” she beamed.

“I’m not a baby,” she said in a meek voice without looking up from her book.“You’re just old.”

“Says the girl who comes to a party to read,” she giggled.

“The world will not come to an end if this party is short one ossified person,” she sighed as she turned the page. “Go finish dancing.”

“She’s not always such a wet blanket,” Vivian assured Matt.

“Yes, I am,” she said, finally looking up. “We’re a dying breed,” she smiled.

Matt’s heart skipped a beat.

“This is Matt,” Vivian introduced once again.

“Hi,” he breathed.

“Nice to meet you, Matt,” she said in a soft voice.

“Yes, nice of me to meet you…for the first time…it’s nice…um what? Hi?” He was a stuttering mess.

Violet held in a laugh as she went back to reading her book.

“He’s only had one drink,” Vivian giggled.

"Keep telling him that, maybe he’ll start to believe it too,” Violet shook her head.

“I’m not a lush,” he defended.

“Can we go dance?” Vivian asked Jake, eager to leave the pair alone. “You can show me off,” she winked.

“Let’s go,” he nodded before they walked off.

“They’re gone,” Matt said in a weak voice.

“I’ve noticed,” she replied.

“May I join you?”

“Go ahead, although I should warn you, I’m not very entertaining.”

“Me either,” he admitted as he pulled the chair out; tripping as he attempted to sit down. Internally cursing his awkwardness, he kept his cool while Violet concealed her smile with the book. “What are you reading?”

“Pride and Prejudice.”

“Never read it,” he nodded. “It wasn’t part of my curriculum,” he joked.

“I’ve read it at least fifty times, it’s my favorite. It’s falling apart,” she giggled as she revealed the loose pages.

“Must be some book; it must be the envy of many, to have your attention like that.”

“It is,” she sighed.

Staring at her exposed ivory shoulder, Matt exhaled as his eyes traced her silhouette.

“Thank you for only looking,” she said as she turned the page.

Matt’s cheeks burned as they flushed tomato red.

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. You should be proud that you aren’t a barbarian who thinks women are things they can just grab whenever they feel like it. Right?”

“Of course,” he said in a weak voice.

“That’s wonderful,” she smiled, sending Matt’s heart into a frenzy.

“In fact, I was just telling Jake that if you can’t love a woman for what she is, then you should let her go so she can find someone who will love her.”

“Hmm,” she hummed. “Have you ever been in love?” she asked as she placed her book on the table.

“No,” he admitted. “Have you?”

“Yes. I’m currently in love.”

Matt’s stomach dropped.

“I’m in love with the pursuit of knowledge,” she beamed.

“Oh,” he smiled as his heart was instantly pacified.

“I’m in my second year of studying world history and culture. I just want this country to have equal rights for every human; race or beliefs shouldn’t matter. Not everyone agrees with me, but knowledge is the key for a future of understanding.”

“That’s beautiful,” he breathed, fascinated by what she’d just said.

“That’s a first,” she raised an eyebrow. “That usually has the boys running out of the door.”

“You’ve been talking to the wrong boys,” Matt said smugly. “In fact, you shouldn’t talk to boys at all, you need a man,” he said in a deepened voice.

“Is that where I went wrong?” she laughed.

“That’s perfect.”

“What is?”

“Your laugh.”

“Oh, boy,” Violet sighed. “I’ve heard that one before.”

“Did I ruin my chances?”

“Who said you had chances to begin with?” she smirked.

“Woo,” he exhaled. “There goes my poor little ego, I think you’ve shattered it.”

“I’ve been known to do that,” she said before picking up her book.

“Touché,” he bit his lip as he worked up his courage to speak to her again. “Would you like to dance?”

“No, thank you.”

“Because you have an aversion to dancing or to me?” he asked.

“What if it’s both?” she challenged.

“Then I’d have to go home, a broken man,” he said with an exaggerated frown.

“I know a great doctor, he can fix you right up,” she said as she turned the page.

Matt let out a breathy laugh. “Excuse me,” he said before pushing his seat back and walking over to the bar. “Hey Charlie,” he greeted. “Is there a phone I can use?”

“Yes! Anything for a future doctor,” he chuckled before placing the phone on the counter.

“Thank you,“ he smiled as he dialed the number and placed the receiver to his ear. “Helen? It’s Matt. I don’t think you should come down to visit. Something came up,” he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

“Aww,” Jason pouted. “So was it love at first sight?”

“I was definitely smitten,” Matt smiled. “She had ideas and goals that were so revolutionary during that time; I was absolutely fascinated by her.”

“She didn’t seem too impressed by you,” he chuckled.

“Hey,” he gave a mock frown. “If you’d let me finish my story, you’d know how amazing she thought I was,” he smirked.

“Okay, I’ll shut up,” he said before zipping his lips.

————————————

Returning to his seat after the phone call with Helen, Matt was greeted by an empty table. Frantically looking around the lounge, Violet seemed to vanish into thin air. He desperately rushed to the door of the ladies room and knocked. A woman cracked it open and peeped out.

“Looking for ya gal?” she asked.

“Yes…I mean she’s not my gal but she was sitting with me and-”

“What does she look like?”

“Her hair is marcelled, you know those nifty waves? It suits her face; her perfect face. She has the silkiest, most moon kissed skin that I’ve ever seen and that blue dress just compliments the ivory tones,” he breathed. “Her eyes-”

“I don’t think you’ll find that broad on this planet, let alone, in this bathroom,” the woman scoffed before closing the door.

“Says you,” Matt stuck out his tongue before making his way to the dance floor where he spotted Vivian.

“Vivian!” he called over the blaring music in the middle of her lindy hop. She replied with a wave as she continued to dance. “Have you seen Violet?”

“She left. Dance with me!” she grabbed his hands.

“I’m not very good,” he said. Nearly falling over, he elicited a cackle from Vivian.

“You should have told me that you were a heeler or I would have spared you,” she giggled as she pulled him off of the dance floor.

“It’s okay, you’re such an Oliver Twist, you make everyone else look screwy.”

“Thanks,” Vivian laughed. “I just love to dance. You a smoke-eater?” she asked as she pulled a box of cigarettes out of her stocking and offered him one.

“I’ve been know to enjoy a ciggy every now and then,” he nodded before grabbing a stick. “Where did Violet go?”

“She took my car and drove home. She has work in the morning,” Vivian informed as she lit their cigarettes.

“Really?” Matt asked, intrigued. “Where does she work?”

“Well, it’s not technically work,” she chuckled. “She volunteers at the Brooklyn Public Library.”

“That’s amazing,” he smiled.

“You crushing?” Vivian smirked as she blew out a puff of smoke.

“Hard,” he blushed.

“You seem like a real Darb; sweet and open-minded. That’s what kind of beau Violet needs,” she sighed.

“Do you think she’ll give me a shot?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “But if she doesn’t, please don’t take offense. She’s been going through some things since our parents passed away and…” she exhaled. “I just want her to be happy.”

“Of course,” Matt made a mental note as he took a puff of his cigarette. “Where’s jake?”

“Pulling his third Daniel Boone of the night,” she said casually.

“He’s vomited three times?! Oh boy, his drinking has definitely gotten worse,” he groaned.

“Giggle water has been one of his vices since I’ve known him; there’s only so much I can do about it.”

“Are you stuck on him?”

“I love him but I’m not looking to get handcuffed any time soon, I just want to have fun.”

“Just be careful,” he advised. “Jake’s parents were Romanian immigrants, he’s determined to have a better life than them. I just hope he doesn’t destroy himself in the process.”

Vivian nodded as she finished off her cigarette and pulled out another.

“What is Violet’s favorite color?”

“Violet,” she scoffed. “It’s also her favorite flower; my vain little darling,” she smiled.

“Thank you, I thi-”

“Why’s you wear?” Jake slurred as he stumbled over.

“What baby?” Vivian cooed as she stopped him from falling over. “Are you okay?”

“Let’s see you go!” he yelled in her face.

“Jake,” Matt grabbed his shoulder. “You-”

“The bulls!” someone warned. “Scram!”

“Rhatz!” Vivian exclaimed as she pulled her inebriated boyfriend along. Tripping over his own feet, Jake fell.

“Freeze!” the police ordered as they swarmed through the lounge, apprehending everyone they managed to catch.

“Jeepers creepers, Jake!” Matt said, pulling him into a fireman’s carry before rushing out of the side exit. Fishing the key out of Jake’s pocket, Vivian jumped into the Rolls Royce and started it.

“Woman no drive,” Jake mumbled as Matt plopped him down onto the backseat.

“Now is not the time, I can not afford to be pinched by the bulls,” he said as he hopped in the car next to him. “Drive!”

“Whoopee!” Vivian cheered as she sped off.

“No, no, no,” Jake complained. “She not drive ma car,” he groaned before pounding a fist into her shoulder causing the car to swerve.

“Jake stop!” Matt pulled him back.

“Not mys car,” he slurred, attempting to strike her again.

“Vivian, please pull over. I’ll drive,” Matt groaned in exasperation.

After pulling to the side of the road, the two of them switched positions.

Cuddling up against Vivian, Jake wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“I know,” she said before kissing his temple.

Rolling his eyes, Matt drove the rest of the way to Jake’s house.

——————————–

“Do you want me to take you home?” Matt asked Vivian as he helped his friend into bed.

“No, I normally stay with him in case he gets sick again.”

“Okay,” he nodded. “Is Violet home alone?” he asked in a meek voice.

“Why?” she raised an eyebrow.

“I just hope she’s safe.”

When she continued to glare at him, Matt began to blush.

“I wasn’t trying to insinuate that she was a chippy or easy or anything like that,” he stuttered.

“I know,” she assured. “I think she just prefers being alone.”

“Without a chaperone?” he gasped.

“She’s a revolutionary woman,” Vivian chuckled.

“She is…something,” he breathed.

——————————–

With Vivian’s blessing, Matt felt oddly confident the next morning as he approached the door of the Brooklyn Public Library.

“Good morning,” he greeted the older woman at the front desk. “I’m here to volunteer,” he smiled, attempting to be as charming as possible.

“Wonderful,” she beamed. “That’s swell considering a strapping young man like yourself could be out on the town.”

“I’ve been inspired,” Matt grinned.

“Amazing. My right hand, Violet, is categorizing in the fiction section right now. If you head up there, she can tell you what she needs help with,” she nodded.

“Perfect,” he gave a cheeky smile before heading up the stairs.

When he reached the fiction section, he immediately spotted Violet. Perched on a ladder, she mumbled to herself as she categorized and placed the books on the top shelf. Although she was casually dressed in a long white skirt and a thin lavender sweater, Matt found her to be just as exquisite as when she was sheathed in a full-length gown. Smoothing his freshly combed hair and adjusting his tie, Matt exhaled to relax himself before approaching her.

“Excuse me, Miss,” he tried his hand at a seducing voice. “I’m here to volunteer.”

“Great,” she smiled before glancing at him. She exhaled loudly as she climbed down the ladder.

“Hi,” he breathed, attempting a Rudolph Valentino half smile.

“Who told you?” she frowned as she folded her arms.

“I figured it out on my own,” he lied, wanting to protect his informant.

“Vivian,” Violet hissed. “I’m going to cut her down.”

“If you want me to leave, I will,” he sighed.

Giving him the once over, she shook her head.“You can stay, I really do need the help,” she admitted.

A goofy grin crept across his face.

“But no monkey business,” she looked at him through narrowed eyes before climbing the ladder.

“Yes, ma'am,” he nodded.

“Hand me the books from left to right,” she instructed.

Reaching into the cardboard box on the floor, Matt pulled out the first book and handed it to her.

“The Great Gatsby,” she mumbled before scribbling down its code and placing it on the shelf.

“You disappeared last night,” he inquired as he handed her the next book.

“The Great Impersonation. I didn’t disappear, I went home,” she said matter-of-factly.

“In the middle of our conversation?”

“We weren’t conversing,” she rolled her eyes. “You had excused yourself.”

“The biggest mistake of my life,” he sighed.

“So dramatic,” she shook her head. “Gulliver’s Travels.”

“When you disappeared last night, I thought you were a dream because you’re just too good to be true,” he said as a goofy grin spread across his face.

Although the corner of her mouth lifted, she managed to keep her face composed.

“Come on,” he let out a breathy laugh. “I’m not a writer, this is coming from the heart.”

“The heart of your groin,” she chuckled.

“That’s not true!” he frowned.

“Ssssh!” she scowled, reminding him where they were.

“Good morning, Violet,” a group of women greeted as the library became more populous.

“Good morning,” she faked a smile before looking down at him. “Do not embarrass me,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Sorry,” he said through pursed lips, amused by her temper before handing her another book.

When they emptied the box, Violet climbed down the ladder.

“Oh wait,” Matt stopped her. “There’s one more,” he said as he pulled out the brown hardcover book decorated with a violet ribbon and handed it to her.

“Pride and Prejudice, first edition 1813,” her chin dropped. “Where did you…how-”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it,” she breathed. “Thank you.”

“It’s an antique but it is in really good condition. No loose pages,” he beamed.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“Excuse me?” his face fell.

“Gifts?” she scoffed. “Are you trying to get me into bed? To be able to brag about getting the other ‘new girl’?” she asked. “Nothing is free. So let’s hear what you want so I can laugh and give you your book back because I’m not that girl.”

“I don’t want to get you into bed,” he said, offended. “I think you’re quite fascinating and I want to see more of you.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Come on,” he groaned loudly.

“Ssssh!”

He smirked when he realized how he would persuade her.

“Violet, I think you’re a swell gal,” he declared at the top of his lungs, gaining the attention of everyone within earshot.

“Stop,” she whispered with wide eyes.

“Would you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?!”

“You’re screwy,” she fumed as she turned to walk away.

“Violet please!” he bellowed out of tune. “Violet Dardo is beautiful and-

He was silenced by her cool porcelain hand over his mouth. "Fine,” she said through gritted teeth, eliciting a few claps and cheers from the audience that had formed.

—————————–

“I’ll never forgive you for that,” she frowned as they exited the library for the evening. “I’m so embarrassed-”

“I’m sorry,” he interrupted. “You left me no choice.”

“You didn’t let me finish,” she rolled her eyes. “I was embarrassed; and yet highly flattered. Once people see what a Mrs. Grundy I am, they get out as fast as they can. No one has ever cared to ask about what I like or my opinion on anything, although I have so many,” she giggled.

“I don’t think you’re a Mrs.Grundy, I think it’s an act to keep people away from you,” he admitted.

“You’re just beating your gums.”

“No, I mean it,” he said sincerely. “I don’t know why, but you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared of anything,” she said under her breath.

“Well then, let’s go to dinner right now,” he challenged.

“I can’t,” she rushed.

“Why not?”

“Because Vivian likes me home before sunset.”

“Okay, what if we had dinner at your house?”

“That’s not going to happen,” she chuckled. “You’ve tainted my library sanctuary and I refuse to let you invade my home,” she said as they approached the Brooklyn brownstone.

“I really hope Vivian is home because I’ve seemed to have lost my key,” she muttered as she dug through her small purse.

“That’s not good,” Matt said as he patted his pocket to confirm that the key was still in his possession; if all else fails, the ultimate excuse to see someone again.

“Well there’s her car,” she exhaled in relief.

After Violet knocked on the door, Vivian answered within seconds.

“How was the library?” she asked.

“I got a visitor, thanks to you,” she looked at her through narrowed eyes.

“You need a visit for once in your life. Now get inside,” she ordered in a motherly tone.

“Thank you so much for the book, Matt.”

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice producing his name.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Vivian asked him.

“Why that’d be the cat’s meow!” he smiled before entering the house.

Violet gave her sister an incredulous look.

“Oh, calm down. He’s a good guy,” she winked.

“Of course,” Violet breathed. “For now.”

“You’ll never know until you try,” she whispered.

—————————

“Is there anywhere I can iron my shoelaces?” Matt asked.

“There’s a restroom down the hall and to the right,” Vivian informed.

Once in the bathroom, Matt smoothed his hair and placed Violet’s key on the sink before washing his hands. “Don’t screw this up,” he mumbled to himself.

————————-

“I’m nervous,” Violet admitted.

“It’s just dinner,” Vivian said.

“Just dinner,” she echoed.

“Just dinner,” she gently grabbed her shoulders. “You don’t have to do or say anything that makes you uncomfortable and I’ll be here the entire time,” she assured her sister.

“Thank you,” Violet breathed.

“Now go and get cleaned up; put on your glad rags,” she teased.

“Oh, dear,” she sighed as she treaded up the stairs.

——————————–

“Have a seat at the table while I finish up with dinner,” Vivian instructed Matt when he came out of the bathroom. Not before long, she was setting the table. “Did you know Violet can’t cook?” she giggled.

“She’s already too good to be true, I was starting to worry,” he chuckled.

“You’re incredibly sweet,” she said as she placed his plate in front of him.

“Thank you,” he said. “For the compliment and the food,” he grinned.

“Of course,” she smiled before wincing in pain as she sat down.

“Are you okay?”

“Just a little bruise.”

“Did Jake do that to you?” he asked through narrowed eyes.

“He’s just so passionate,” she sighed.

“That’s not okay, I’ll-”

“Excuse me darling,” she brushed off whatever he was going to say. “Violet!” Vivian shouted. “Dinner’s ready.”

They heard something being thrown and items being shuffled around before footsteps skittered across the floor above them. When Violet finally emerged and took her seat at the table, Vivian could tell how flustered her sister had become, so she started the conversation.

“So Matt, what do you look for in a gal?” she asked, ignoring Violet’s glare.

“I don’t want a servant,” he let out a nervous laugh. “Someone who will challenge me mentally; a liberal woman with her own ideas and despite public opinion, isn’t afraid to voice them,” he said, gazing at Violet who was pushing the peas around on her plate with her fork.

“Sounds like someone I know,” Vivian smiled.

“And being funny doesn’t hurt either,” he added.

“Nevermind then,” she cackled.

“Bushwa! I’m very funny,” she scowled.

“Tell us a joke,” Vivian challenged.

“What did the bear say before dinner?”

The two shrugged.

“I’ll be down in a minute, I’m bearly dressed.”

Matt burst into a loud cackle.

“That was awful,” Vivian scoffed.

“You don’t understand it? It’s b-e-a-r-l-y, not barely.”

“I get it, it’s just not funny,” she shrugged.

“Well, Matt likes it,” Violet smiled. “That’s all that matters,” she said in her usual soft voice causing his heart to skip several beats.

Sensing her sister’s trepidations fading by the second, Vivian gave her a look before she excused herself disappeared into another part of the house.

“Do you have any other family in New York?” Violet asked.

“No,” he cleared his throat. “My mother died of tuberculosis when I was five and I never knew my father. My grandmother raised me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I’m becoming a doctor to find a cure for tuberculosis and bad fathers,” he joked.

“Both cures would make the world a better place,” she giggled.

“Vivian told me your parents passed away, I’m sorry about that.”

“Car accident,” she breathed. “It’s okay. Viv likes to think she’s my mother now.”

“I heard that,” Vivian announced from the living room.

“Whoopsies,” Violet said eliciting a chuckle from Matt.

“Such a beautiful sound,” she exaggerated.

“What is?” he played along.

“Your snorting,” she teased.

“Well someone has to appreciate it,” he laughed.

“I do,” she smiled. “It’s beautiful.”

Spending the rest of the evening conversing, flirting and joking, the pair hardly touched their meals.

—————————–

“Take it home with you,” Violet handed Matt the plate. “You’ll probably get hungry.”

“If the butterflies ever calm down,” he smiled as she walked him to the door.

“Just so you know, I’m not a ‘kiss on the first date’ type of gal,” she smirked.

“Good, because that wasn’t a date.”

“Excuse me?”

“Vivian invited me in for dinner. That does not qualify as a date,” he grinned. “So I get to see you again for our real date, tomorrow perhaps?”

“Goodnight, Matt,” she rolled her eyes.

——————————-

“You were goofy as hell,” Jason chuckled.

“I was not 'goofy’,” Matt frowned. “I was a gentleman.”

“Get to the good stuff!” he rushed. “When did you kiss her?”

“Well, the next morning after our dinner, I went back with a bouquet of violets and she insisted we go to the Museum of Natural History.

——————————

“Does this qualify as a date?” Violet asked sarcastically.

“No,” he said before grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers. “Now it does,” he grinned.

“Okay,” she smiled.

“The night has to also end with a kiss for this to qualify as a date,” he said hopefully.

“You poor darling,” she smirked. “You’ll be a dateless sap.”

Matt’s laughter filled the museum’s stale atmosphere.

“You’re always so loud,” Violet said in a hushed voice.

“It seems to be the only way I can persuade you to do things,” he chuckled.

“All you have to do is ask nicely,” she said in a timid voice.

Turning to look at her through soft eyes, silent communication passed through them. She gave a slight nod and exhaled softly before Matt cradled her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. Electricity was transferred between the two causing Matt’s knees to turn to jelly. “Lollapalooza,” he breathed.

“Unreal,” she giggled as she wrapped her arms around him.

—————————————–

“Our first kiss was under the skeleton of the Tyrannosaurus Rex,” he beamed.

“Fucking vintage hipsters,” Jason scoffed.

“After our date, we were together everyday for the next six weeks. I’d help her in the library and steal kisses whenever I got the chance,” he said, mind trailing off to an ancient memory.

“Then?” he urged.

“I knew I was falling in love,” he smiled but then frowned. “Something about her demeanor always made me feel like the love was one-sided.”

——————————-

"There’s a letter for you, Vi,” Vivian announced. “From Matt,” she said in a sing-song voice as she delivered the note to her sister. “What does it say?”

“Seven p.m.,

Wear your glad rags, anything, I’m sure I’ll like it

Get ready! Because tonight we’re painting the town Violet,” she beamed as she read.

“Sounds special,” Vivian smiled as she gave her sister’s cheek a soft pinch. “He seems quite crazy about you.”

“I think so too,” she blushed.

“How far do you plan on going with him?” she asked in a low voice.

Violet was silent for a long time. “I love him, Viv,” she exhaled.

“I know, I’ve never seen you like this before. You usually won’t even let people get past ‘hello’,” she let out a breathy laugh.

“He’s just perfect; so smart, respectful and compassionate. He doesn’t deserve to be lied to,” she sniffled before covering her face with her hands. “Why did this have to happen to me?” she sobbed. “What did I do wrong?”

“You did nothing wrong, baby,” Vivian cooed as she pulled her into a hug. “We’ve been dealing with this for all these years and whatever happens, we’ll continue to deal with it.”

“I’m terrified of losing him,” Violet continued to weep.

“Are you sure you’re ready to tell him?”

After crying for another minute, she nodded. “Please don’t retaliate if he kills me, just know that I died peacefully.”

——————————

“Matt!” Jake burst into his house. “There’s going to be a march to end prohibition right through downtown tonight. Are you coming?”

“No,” he said as he combed his hair in the mirror.

“Applesauce! Why not?!”

“Because prohibition is doing some people some good. Others are still making and drinking hooch despite the laws, so what’s the point?”

“I’m sick of having my parties crashed by the bulls,” he groaned. “Here’s your sign in case you change your mind,” he placed the sign that read: We Want Beer, down on Matt’s coffee table.

“Thanks,” Matt sighed as he grabbed his tie.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m taking Violet out tonight.”

“Again?” Jake rolled his eyes.

“Yes, she’s my gal,” he said as if it was obvious. “You should take Vivian out.”

“Today is the march, that’s all that matters.”

——————————-

Promptly at 7:00 p.m., Matt was ringing the Dardo sisters’ doorbell.

“Hi Matt,” Vivian greeted as she let him in. “You look nice,” she complimented the black suit and lightly waved hair.

“Thank you,” he smiled. “Did she get my note?”

“She did,” Vivian nodded, thoughts clouded. “Matt?”

“Hmm?” he hummed.

“Please,” she begged. “Please don’t ever hurt her,” she sniffled. “No matter what you may think of her, just don’t hurt her.”

“I’d never hurt her,” he frowned in offense. “I love her.”

“Just remember that, okay?”

Bewildered expression plastered across his face, he nodded. “What’s eating you? Do you think I’d hurt her?”

“No, I have faith in you,” she said as she wiped her tears away.

“What the-”

“Hi,” Violet breathed from the top of the stairs.

Matt’s chin instinctively dropped.

“You told me to get dressed up,” she giggled.

“Wow,” he breathed as she floated down the stairs. The heavily beaded navy blue cocktail dress was so fitted, it accentuated all of her curves and was bound to stop 1926 traffic. Her hair perfectly marcelled and her lipstick was a bright shade of crimson.

“I’m very fond of that shade of blue against your skin,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” she said, cheeks flushing the same color as her lips.

“I’ll have her home before 11:00 p.m.,” Matt promised Vivian.

“Please do,” she sniffled.

Violet gave her an assuring look before wrapping her arms around her sister. “It’s going to be okay,” she whispered.

“Part of me wants to hold onto you forever,” Vivian breathed. “But you have to live and find your happiness; whatever that means to you.”

“I am,” she kissed her sister’s cheek, leaving the imprint of red lips. “I love you.”

Although he was filled to the brim with concern, Matt let the sisters have their moment until a tear escaped from Violet’s eye. “What’s going on here?” he asked. “This is-”

He was silenced by Violet’s lips. “I’m ready.”

———————————————

By 10:30 p.m. they had gone to dinner, danced, and saw The Bat in the theater before parking Matt’s car on a small hill that gave them a small glimpse of the cities lights below.

“Incredible view,” Matt breathed.

“Yes, this view is great,” Violet nodded. “I think I can see my house,” she joked.

“I meant you.”

“Stop feeding me lines,” she giggled.

“I’m not,” he said with a mock frown. “I mean everything that I say to you, you’re incredible.”

“You’re pretty amazing yourself.”

Matt leaned in and pressed their lips together. Placing his hands on her tiny waist, Matt turned his head to deepen the kiss. As his hands began to travel upward, Violet stiffened under his touch. Heart racing, she pulled away before it all became too much.

“What’s wrong?” Matt breathed.

“Nothing,” she sighed.

“Sometimes when I touch you, you snatch away so fast my head spins. If this isn’t what you want please be honest with me.”

She stared over the city and bit her lip as his words sank in. Please be honest with me, she thought.

When Violet remained silent, Matt continued to speak.

“I know we haven’t gone very far, if you’re uncomfortable with anything, just tell me. I respect your mind and your body. I love you.”

At that, Violet burst into tears.

“Violet?” Matt pleaded.

“I can’t go on like this anymore,” she choked. “You deserve so much in this world and the truth should be the first,” she stuttered.

“You can tell me anything,” he exhaled as he grabbed her hand.

“If you decide to take my life for deceiving you, I won’t be upset. To die by your hands would be the happiest way I could ever go,” she sobbed.

“What are you talking about?” Matt asked terrified; he’d never seen Violet so vulnerable.

“My birth name was Paul.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What?” Matt asked, wondering if he’d misheard.

“I was born a boy,” Violet cried. “Vivian forged my birth certificate for school…I’ve been living as a girl since I was twelve.”

Immediately letting go of her hand, Matt slid back to the driver’s side of his car.

“I’m sorry for lying to you,” she sniffled.

“So you…I…” he struggled to find the words.

“Matt,” she pleaded. “I’m so sorry.”

He remained silent.

“If you’re going to kill me, please just do it now,” she sobbed. “This silence is more torturous than anything I’ve ever felt in my life.”

A lack of oxygen to Matt’s brain caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head before his forehead came crashing down, slamming into the metal steering wheel.

—————————-

When the sunlight of the rising sun danced across Matt’s face, he lifted his heavy eyelids and instantly recognized the plain white walls of his bedroom. He groaned at the dull headache when he sat up. Throwing back the blanket, he got a glass of water and checked out his reflection in the mirror. A small bandage on his forehead and the purple bruising surrounding the area reminded him of the events of the previous night. Terrified, he rushed back into bed.

I was born a boy, he thought. Paul. Despite the hot summer morning, shivers went down his spine and he wrapped himself in the thick fleece blanket. Disgusting, his mind continued. The devil himself disguised as a beautiful woman out to get me. Why me? I’ve been such a good person. But Violet…Violet is…

“She’s not…he’s not, ugh,” he groaned aloud as he attempted to decipher his thoughts. I’ve kissed a homosexual. I’ve fallen in love with a homosexual. What does that make me? The more he contemplated the harder his head pounded.

“Matt!” Jake’s voice boomed as he burst into the house.

Jumping up, Matt instinctively felt the need to hide.

“Wake up, you lollygagger,” he called from the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator.

Snatching the bandage off his forehead, Matt emerged from his bedroom. “You really need to stop barging into houses that don’t belong to you.”

Jake chuckled before looking up from the icebox at him. “What happened to your face?” Jake appraised the gash as he took a bite out of Matt’s sandwich.

“I fell,” he lied in a weak voice.

“On your date with the perfect Violet?” he cackled. “I knew you’d like her.”

Matt slowly nodded his head.

“Have you gotten any nookie?” Jake smirked.

“No,” he said in a quick defensive manner.

“Matt, didn’t I teach you better than that?!” he howled. “Women are only good for cooking, cleaning, and sex,” Jake informed as he finished the sandwich. “Oh!” he remembered. “I came to tell you about the march. It was unsuccessful, so we ended up getting smoked,” he chuckled. “As we were driving down the street, we spotted this three-letter man and roughed him up. You could tell he was a faggot just by the way he was ankling down the road,” he scoffed. “The fellas wanted to kill him, but I said ‘no, he needs to reflect on his life decisions’,” Jake cackled.

As Matt’s blood turned to ice, a lump formed in his throat and he was unable to speak. Faint and nauseous, the color faded from his face and he had to find a seat. Oblivious, Jake continued to talk.

“Vivian’s birthday is coming up. I’m throwing her a party at Charlie’s. Everyone has to dress in all white, we’ll look like angels in that joint,” he smirked. Finally picking up on Matt’s demeanor, Jake raised an eyebrow. "You look like you’ve got the heebie-jeebies.“

“Yes,” he said barely audible.

“Well, get yourself together, it’s not a good look for a doctor to have a beat up face. Have a woman wrap that up for you,” he said before he headed out of the front door.

The fellas wanted to kill him, but I said ‘no, he needs to reflect on his life decisions’, he thought as he climbed back into bed; where he stayed for the next three days.

—————————–

“You stayed in bed for three days?!” Jason exclaimed.

“Yes,” he said, voice full of ancient remorse. “I didn’t understand what was happening to me.”

“Transgender,” Jason breathed. “I can only imagine how difficult that must’ve been for the both of you.”

“Very difficult,” Matt sighed. “Violet was defining courage before I even…she was just incredible.”

“And after the three days?”

“I realized that I couldn’t live without her.”

—————————–

“I made you some soup,” Vivian said as she placed the bowl on Violet’s bedside table.

“I’m not hungry,” she said in a weak voice. Curled into a ball on her side, she stared out of the window into the dark sky.

“Baby,” she cooed as she sat on the bed next to her. “You haven’t eaten in three days. I’m really worried about you.”

“I wish he would’ve killed me,” she sniffled, unable to produce anymore tears.

“Don’t say such things,” she scolded.

“It’s true Vivian!” she wiped her glossy eyes. “I have never let someone this close to me. Now that I’ve fallen in love, I don’t know what I’ll do without him; besides die.”

“He loves you too,” she reminded.

“Not anymore. It’s been three days; maybe it’s better for him to forget I existed.”

“He fainted Vi, what if he doesn’t remember anything? And if he does, what if he’s just as scared as you are? This situation isn’t easy for anyone.”

“I know,” she breathed. “But I can’t go on like this for much longer.”

“Of course not, you’ll starve to death,” she frowned as she grabbed her sister’s wrist. “You’re already so thin and I hate you for it.”

The corner of Violet’s mouth curled up into a soft smile.

“Attagirl!” Vivian smiled before kissing her cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“Now eat this soup,” she scowled.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Violet sat up and grabbed the bowl. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she yawned.

“Go to bed, Viv.”

“Not until you finish.”

Violet placed the bowl to her lips and began to chug.

“Slow down or it’ll just make you sick!”

“Done,” she hiccupped.

“You’re such a rag-a-muffin,” she shook her head as she grabbed the bowl and headed towards the door. “Goodnight, darling.”

“Goodnight.”

Returning to the comforting fetal position, Violet exhaled before she heard something tap against her window.

“Violet,” Matt called in a hushed voice as he threw another pebble. “Psst! Violet.”

Nearly falling as she rushed over, Violet yanked the window open. “Matt,” she gasped as if she had been supplied with fresh oxygen after suffocating.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Can we talk?”

She nodded and immediately sprinted out of the house. Meeting her at the front door, without a word, their arms were wrapped around each other.

“Violet,” Matt breathed into her hair. “I don’t know what this is and I don’t care. I love you.”

“Matt,” Violet sobbed against his chest. “Three days.” Attempting to express everything she was feeling, Violet’s thoughts became mangled and confused; only managing to say, “I love you.”

“Take care of her, Matt,” Vivian whispered out of the window.

“I will,” he promised both of them as he looked into Violet’s eyes.

“The circus is still in town. How about we double date tomorrow?” Vivian asked.

“Sure Viv, now go away so we can kiss,” Violet giggled.

“Sorry,” she nearly squealed from joy as she closed the window.

Matt gently lifted Violet’s chin and studied her face underneath the moonlight. She closed her eyes and exhaled through parted lips as he caressed her cheek. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed before pressing their lips together.

Guiding him by the hand, Violet led Matt to her room. He stole one last kiss before pulling her onto the bed into a cuddle.

“I never want us to be apart like that again,” he whispered against her neck. “It’s dangerous.”

She nodded.

“This negligee is nice,” he said as he lightly caressed the pink silk fabric that clung to her side.

“It’s meant for special occasions,” she smiled.

“What was the occasion tonight?”

“I thought I was going to die,” she admitted.

“Because she hasn’t eaten in three days,” Vivian coughed from the other side of the door.

“Vivian, you rat! Why are you snooping on me?”

“I’m trying to make sure you keep your virtue,” she giggled.

“I have plenty of virtue,” she said through gritted teeth. “You should’ve been worried about your own, you chippy. Now go to bed!”

“Make her eat something, Matt,” Vivian ordered before finally retreating to her room.

“What would you like to eat?” he asked.

“I’m not hungry, honest.”

“You’ll tell me when you are?”

“Yes,” she said as she brought his hand to her lips, kissing the back of it.

He swallowed hard.

“I’ve never been in love before or met anyone I could just bare my soul to.”

“Me either,” he breathed.

She smiled and kissed his hand again.

“Um, have you ever…” he trailed off suggestively.

“No,” she frowned as she sat up. “I just told you I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“I’ve never been in love either, but I’m not new at this.”

“That’s okay, nobody is perfect,” she smirked.

Matt let out a low chuckle. “I think you are.”

She leaned down and gave him a tender kiss.

—————————-

“Whose idea was it to wear these matching monkey suits?” Jake complained, adjusting his tie as the group of four waited in line to get under the tent of the Ringling Brother’s Circus.

“Vivian’s,” Matt chuckled.

“That’s why you can’t let women make decisions on anything,” he rolled his eyes as he pulled the flask out of his pocket and took a swig.

“You boys match and Violet and I match,” Vivian beamed, gesturing to the long blue skirt and the crisp white button down.

“I think we look nifty,” Matt admitted as he smoothed the collar of the white and blue pinstriped jacket paired with white slacks.

“You do look nifty,” Violet smiled.

“My gal approves,” Matt smirked before kissing her.

“We all look like we’re putting on the Ritz and I’m fine with that,” Vivian giggled.

“Double date?” a man with a camera inquired. “Take a picture, cherish the memory forever!” he advertised.

“Sounds good,” Matt smiled before handing the man a dime.

Sisters in the middle, they all linked arms and smiled as the flashed went off.

“It’ll be ready in about an hour,” the photographer assured.

“Thank you,” Matt nodded.

Once they were under the big top, they found seats and got comfortable as the show started. Acrobats, fire-breathers, and amazingly trained animals, the circus was as advertised: The greatest show on Earth.

“Yes!” Jake clapped excitedly. “Here come the freaks.”

The part of the show that always made Violet sick to her stomach, the exploitation of those deemed unfit to live among society. One by one, crippled by a medical condition or shunned for their attempt at the pursuit of happiness the freaks filed into the tent.

“Eww!” Jake heckled the man with scales for skin, eliciting laughter from the audience.

“Jake, don’t do that,” Vivian frowned.

“Shut up!” he hiccuped. “Or I’ll leave you for that tattooed dame down there.”

“That’d be a swell day,” she said under her breath.

“Oh futz! Look at the midget! He’s dancing,” Jake jumped up, cackling. The people, entertained by his commentary, continued to laugh. Violet became tense at Matt’s side.

“Jake,” Matt grabbed his arm. “We get it, sit down.”

“I’m just letting the people know,” he snatched away.

“You’re spifflicated and you’re making people uncomfortable,” he said sternly. “Sit down.”

“I’m not drunk, they’re laughing!”

“Well, you’re making me uncomfortable,” he rolled his eyes.

“Okay, Matty. I’ll si- Ew! The bearded lady!” he howled.

“Excuse me,” Violet said in a broken voice before exiting the tent.

Matt shoved Jake into his seat and went after her.

“That he-she is disgusting!” was the last thing Matt heard before he spotted Violet with her back against the tree.

“I’m sorry about that,” Matt offered. “Are you okay?”

“No,” she sniffled. “Did you hear them laughing? I’m no different from those performers in there, I’m a freak.’ A disgusting he-she’. Just spare yourself the embarrassment of being around me, Matt,” she ranted.

“Babe,” he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

“No,” she pushed him away. “Go find someone normal; a girl that can have her skirt blown up by a gust of wind and not have to worry about a lynch mob breaking out. I’ll never be able to give you children,“ Violet sniffled.

"Hey,” Matt pulled her into a hug. “You’re not a freak. All of your concerns are valid, but I don’t care,” he emphasized each word. “I love you for who you are, not what you are. And what you are is nothing less than the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.”

“Are you being level with me?” she wiped her eyes.

“Yes!” he kissed the remaining tears away. “Just promise me that you’ll be mine forever and I’ll take it from there.”

“I promise,” she smiled.

He grinned and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. “Let’s pick up our picture and get out of here.”

——————————–

“We went back to my house and we made love that night,” Matt reminisced.

“This all sounds so perfect,” Jason pouted.

“It was,” he sighed.

“Matt?”

“Yes?”

“How did you die?” he asked in a timid voice.

He blew out a lungful of air causing Jason to shiver. “A day that’s haunted me for eighty-nine years…”

—————————

“Vivian, are you ready?” Violet asked as she exited the bathroom, body sheathed in only a robe.

“Yes, darling. It is my birthday and I’m waiting on you,” she groaned.

“Okay, I’m almost ready,” she said as she rushed into her room. “Is Jake still picking us up in the Rolls Royce?”

“Of course darling, he is all about appearances. I’m happy he agreed not to drink tonight as well.”

“Hotsy-totsy,” Violet replied as she put on Bessie Smith’s Nobody Knows You When You’re Down record; a necessity to her ritual of getting dolled up.

“I’ll be out back, in my beautiful white dress, until you’re done.”

“Vivian!” Jake shouted a few minutes later as he entered their house without permission. “Come and get your gift, you can’t show up to your party without ice,” he teased. When she didn’t respond he tread up the stairs.

Once I lived the life of a millionaire  
Spent all my money, I didn’t care  
Took all my friends out for a mighty good time  
Bought bootleg whiskey, champagne and wine

Then I began to fall so low  
I didn’t have any friend, I had nowhere to go  
I get my hands on a dollar again  
I’m gonna hold on to it till that eagle grins

Because  
Nobody knows you  
When you’re down and out, Violet sang as she put cream on her legs.

“Violet, have you seen-” Jake barged into her room.

She gasped and grabbed her robe to cover her nude body.His face turned purple before it twisted into a grimace and he disappeared just as quickly as he had arrived. Shaking, Violet began to hyperventilate.

——————————–

“Vi,” Vivian whined. “Jake will be here any minute. Hustle up.” When she didn’t hear the record and Violet hadn’t responded, Vivian immediately rushed up the stairs. “Violet?” she knocked before entering. She discovered her sister on the floor, gasping for air. “Violet!” she exclaimed as she ran to her sister’s side. “What happened?”

“Ja-Jake,” she stuttered. “S-Saw me.”

“What?! Are you sure?”

She nodded.

“What did he say?”

“N-N-Nothing.”

“If he saw, don’t you think he would’ve said something? You know how he is. Maybe he was embarrassed at invading your privacy and quickly left.”

“I d-don’t know.”

“I think that’s what it is, so calm down and breathe,” Vivian instructed. “We’re going to the party and we’ll pretend it never happened. Okay?”

“Okay,” she breathed.

———————–

Entering Charlie’s in his brand new white suit, Matt had an ominous feeling. When he saw Violet, his jaw dropped and all trepidations faded away. "You look like a goddess,“ he breathed as he was dazzled by the flowing gown dipped in white sequins and intricate angular beadwork that captured the epitome of the art deco era in one exquisite dress.

"Matt,” she breathed as she wrapped her arms around him. “I think Jake knows.”

“Why?” he whispered, instantly concerned. “What happened?”

“He saw me naked and just rushed out without saying anything.”

“Oh no,” he gasped.

“I don’t feel safe,” she sniffled.

“If we have to run away, whatever it takes for us to be together, I’ll do it.”

“Let’s go to Atlanta,” she suggested.

“We have to leave now,” he said as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the exit.

“Matt!” Jake burst into the lounge. “I’ve come to save you,” he slurred, reeking of alcohol. Heart racing, Violet hid behind Matt.

“I don’t need to be saved, Jake. I’m going home.”

“Violet is a creature,” he hiccuped.

“She is not a creature,” Matt hissed.

“Damnit Matt, it’s brainwashed you! I have to kill it!” he said before lunging at Violet. Matt slowed him down with a right hook, but it only added fuel to the fire. “That thing has you tricked! It has a penis!” he said rushing towards her again.

“Get away from my sister!” Vivian shouted, yanking on Jake’s arm. He struck her directly in the face, instantly breaking her nose.

“I’m ringing the bulls!” someone shouted.

“Jake!” Matt punched him in the stomach causing him to double over and take a few steps back. As Matt rushed over to check on Vivian, Jake grabbed the seven-inch blade next to the birthday cake.

“That thing has to die!” Jake shouted as he lunged at Violet for a final time.

“No,” was all Matt managed to breathe before he was on his feet and jumping between Violet and the knife. Matt gasped as the entire sharp blade entered his left lung; legs instantly giving out.

“Matt!” Violet cried as she cradled him to the floor. “Someone call an ambulance!”

“No,” Jake exhaled in disbelief.

“Get out of here, Jake,” Matt said as he struggled to breath. “Before the police arrive.”

“Matt,” he reached for him.

“Go!” he coughed; a small amount of blood spewing from his mouth.

Without another word, Jake sprinted out of the club.

“The ambulance is on its way Matt, just hang on,” Violet wept.

“Take it out,” he pleaded.

“I can’t, it might make it worst.”

“Please,” he begged in a broken voice. “I don’t want to look at it.”

Violet grabbed the handle of the knife and slowly began to pull it. A fresh wave of tears flooded her eyes when Matt winced at the pain. “I can’t,” she choked.

Pulling her down into a kiss as a distraction, he helped to extract the rest of the blade. As the blood rushed into his lungs through the new passageway, he began to tremble and hyperventilate.

“Hold on, baby. They’re almost here,” Violet pulled him close, staining her gown with his blood as she attempted to be strong for the both of them. “Why did you jump in front of the knife? You have so much to do in this world,” she sobbed. “Without you I’ll have nothing to live for.”

He shook his head and caressed her cheek. “Vi-Vi-Vio,” he struggled.

“Matt please,” she broke into hysterics. “Save your strength.”

“I-l l-lo-love y-you,” he gurgled as more blood filled his mouth.

“I love you too,” she desperately wiped the blood away.

“Violet,” he got out before his eyes went dull.

“Matt!” she screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

“The last thing I remember is being very cold before I saw this golden light beckoning me. As Violet shouted my name, I backed away in hopes of getting back to her,” Matt sighed.

“What happened?” Jason asked in a broken voice.

“I saw her weeping; begging for me to come back as she cradled my body. There was so much blood,” he breathed.

Jason couldn’t stop the waterfall of tears as Matt reminisced his death.

“When the paramedics finally arrived, they had to pry her arms from around me. She was completely hysterical.”

“I can only imagine,” he sniffled.

“When she chased after the ambulance, I tried to follow her, but the golden light started to beam again. I was so terrified, I just stayed in Charlie’s all those years, lonely; until you spoke to me today,” he glanced at Jason who was dabbing his eyes.

“Let’s find her.”

——————————–

“The third Violet Dardo is buried at Green-Wood Cemetery, it’s a start,” Jason said as he pulled on his hoodie.

“A start,” Matt breathed. “If that’s her, I’ll have to figure out how to find her on the ‘other side’.”

“I can’t help you with that,” Jason laughed.

“I’ll just have to steal your soul,” Matt howled, dragging out the last syllable like a typical ghost.

“That’s not funny,” he scowled as they exited the apartment.

———————————

“This place is so creepy,” Jason gasped as they entered the creaking gate of the cemetery.

“It’s quite beautiful,” Matt admitted. “I wonder where I’m buried.”

“I can find out for you,” Jason said through chattering teeth.

Matt shook his head before disappearing.

“Matt!” Jason cried. “Don’t leave me alone!”

“But you’re cold,” he frowned.

“I don’t care!” he whined as Matt reappeared by his side. "Do not leave, I’m scared of zombies.”

“You’re a funny old bird,” he chuckled.

“This thing says her grave should be right up here,” Jason informed as he looked at the burial plot map. “There it is,” he said as they approached the cross tombstone.

“Violet Dardo: June 13th, 1904- January 30th,1958,” Jason read. “That doesn’t help,” he groaned.

“It’s not her,” Matt breathed.

“How do you know?”

“I can feel it.”

“How? Are you gonna get some kind of ghost boner or something when it’s her?” Jason asked skeptically.

“It’s not her,” he repeated in relief.

“Okay,” Jason blew warm air into his hands. “Oh my God, did you hear that?”

“No,” Matt raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a zombie,” he whimpered before sprinting out of the cemetery.

“Scaredy cat,” he teased. Walking behind him, Matt became tense when he also heard the menacing sound. “Ah, applesauce,” he exhaled before rushing after Jason, never having the chance to meet the culprit of the rustling sound; the tiny brown squirrel.

—————————

“Since you used your ghost magic to somehow figure out that it wasn’t her buried there, we’ll need to do more research,” Jason yawned.

“Are you tired?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, working and crying all day will do that to a person.”

“I forgot that humans slept,” he chuckled.

“You poor thing,” he sighed. “We can do more research in the morning. I’m going to shower, then go to bed.”

“Shower?” Matt’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you kidding me?” Jason gasped. “I can live without knowing about TV, but how have you never heard of a shower?”

He shrugged. “What is it?”

“It’s how you bathe; like a waterfall in your house.”

“Hot dawg! I’d love to see that.”

“You are so weird,” Jason smiled. “Come on, I’ll show you some more black magic.”

After leading him into the bathroom, Jason turned the nozzle, emitting warm water from the showerhead.

“Lollapalooza,” Matt breathed.

“Is it the bee’s knees?” Jason giggled.

“Yes! Down right ritzy,” he said as he stuck a hand under the cascading flow. “Incredible.”

“Yeah, that’s a shower for ya. Incredible,” Jason mocked as he exited the bathroom. After entering the living room, he found the 1921 Charlie Chaplin movie, The Kid on Netflix. “Matt,” he called. “I found this movie for you.”

“The Kid,” he beamed when he entered the living room. “I saw this when it was released with a date; the night I became a man.”

“Ew, okay gramps. You watch this while I shower,” Jason instructed before grabbing his favorite pajama bottoms and an old Queen t-shirt from his bedroom.

“Y.O.L.O,” Matt grinned.

“That’s the cat’s meow,” he replied with a chuckle as he entered the bathroom.

—————————

“What’s this movie about?” Jason asked as he flopped onto the couch; towel wrapped around his damp hair.

“This woman had a baby out of wedlock and since she can’t take care of it on her own, she abandons him. Charlie Chaplin takes the baby in and raises him. The mother becomes a big cinema star, misses her baby, and finds him. They all live happily ever after,” he beamed.

“Families only work like that in movies.”

“What’s your family like?”

“My parents and older sister still live in Atlanta. I haven’t talked to any of them in six months,” he sighed.

“Why?” Matt’s eyebrows knitted together.

“With me being gay, my relationship with them was always strained. They never liked any of my boyfriends and Boomer was the straw that broke the camel’s back. When I told them I was dropping out of school to move to New York with him, they gave me an ultimatum. I chose Boomer.”

“Was the decision worth it?”

“No,” he exhaled. “I’m tired of caring for people who couldn’t care less about me.”

“Then why do you do it?”

“When I was younger, my sister had a ton of things she was going through, so I was put on the back burner. I feel like that’s why I tend to sacrifice everything for my relationships in hopes of that extra love and support I never got from my parents.”

“Oh,” Matt understood.

“And I need to stop dating jerks,” he giggled.

“Do you miss your family?”

“Everyday.”

“Then you should call them. I’m sure they miss you too.”

“I will,” he exhaled. “I just want to become a better person; happy.”

“I think you’re already on your way,” Matt grinned.

“And why is that?” he raised an eyebrow.

“You haven’t used any profanity in the last hour.”

“Ah shit,” he chuckled, snapping his fingers.

“No!” he laughed. “You were doing so well.”

“I feel the need to say things like 'nifty’ and 'swell’,” he smirked.

“And you should,” Matt gave a mock frown.

“Tomorrow we’ll see if we can find more information on that second Violet in the search results,” he stretched. “I’m beat,” he said as he pushed himself off of the couch.

“Are you going to sleep?”

“Yeah,” he said as if it was obvious, but then he paused. “What did you normally do at Charlie’s all night?”

“Look at the photos, move things around, rattle a few chains,” he joked.

Jason cackled as he grabbed the remote. “You can watch more movies,” he said as he turned on the 1925 version of The Phantom of the Opera. “Once that movie is over, you can watch another by pressing this button,” he instructed before placing the remote next to Matt.

“Thank you.”

“Goodnight,” Jason yawned as he retired to his bedroom.

“Goodnight.”

————————

Thirty minutes into the movie, Matt’s curiosity got the best of him. Entering Jason’s room through the closed door, he studied the sleeping boy.

“To die, to sleep. No more. And by a sleep to say we end the heartache and the thousand natural shocks. That flesh is heir to—’tis a consummation. Devoutly to be wished! To die, to sleep. To sleep, perchance to dream—ay, there’s the rub, for in that sleep of death what dreams may come,” Matt quoted William Shakespeare’s Hamlet.

 

He froze when Jason mumbled something incoherent before shivering and pulling the blanket over himself. Matt gave a soft smile and returned to the living room.

——————————-

“Good morning,” Jason smiled as he emerged from his bedroom.

“Good morning,” Matt repeated.

“What did you do all night?” he asked as he grabbed a bowl and box of cereal from the pantry.

“Watched a few movies, took a walk, and watched you sleep for awhile,” he said casually. “It’s quite fascinating.”

“Oh my God,” Jason groaned in exasperation. “I’m totally not surprised by the weird crap that you do by now, but please keep it to yourself,” he shook his head. After pouring milk into his bowl, he sat down at the small dining room table. “Can I get you anything?” he teased.

“I’ll have your soul served up with a side of eggs,” he nodded. Jason chuckled before taking a bite of his cereal. “You know where we should go?”

“No?”

“The Brooklyn Public Library.”

Matt’s eyes lit up.

“We’ll check the archives and public records,” he nodded as he grabbed his hoodie.

—————————–

“It’s so different,” Matt frowned as they entered the library. “Why are there TVs everywhere?”

“They had to update it to suit modern needs,” Jason whispered. “And those aren’t TVs, they’re computers.”

“Ah, horsefeathers,” he fumed.

Jason muffled his laughter with his hand.

“It was in this very spot that I convinced Violet to go out with me,” Matt grinned as they passed the fiction section.

“That’s sweet.”

“I can almost see her now,” he breathed.

Jason’s eyes grew wide as he glanced over to the spot before rushing away. “No more dead people,” he pleaded.

——————————-

Jason sneezed as the dust cloud puffed from the pages of the book of public records.

“Bless your heart,” Matt smiled.

“Thanks. What day were you killed?”

“July 15th.”

“15th…15th…,” Jason mumbled as he flipped through the yellowed pages. “Here,” he pointed to the 1926 newspaper article.

He shivered when Matt peered over his shoulder.

“Man stabbed to death in Brooklyn lounge,” Jason read the title. “Matt Lent, 24, died last night in a bar fight after being stabbed in the left lung. Witnesses say the brawl began after a heavily intoxicated Jake Ludwig, the alleged stabber, entered the lounge attempting to attack Lent’s girlfriend for unknown reasons.”

“Thank God,” Matt exhaled in relief.

“Ludwig then fled the scene and has yet to be apprehended. Those who knew Lent mourn the tragic loss.”

“Lollapalooza.”

“Do you think Jake was ever caught?” Jason asked.

Matt shrugged as he stared off into the distance.

“Why did you tell Jake to leave in the first place? He needed to pay for what he did.”

“Jake wasn’t always so manic,” he sighed. “As I was dying, I saw the ambitious kid that I grew up with; my friend.”

“Friend,” Jason scoffed.

“I just had an overwhelming need to make sure everyone I loved was okay.”

“That’s understandable, I guess,” he sighed as he turned the page. “Matt,” he gasped.

“Yes?”

“I think I found her.”

——————————-

“Are you sure it’s her? Is that even possible? I don’t know what to do with my hands. I’m all balled up,” Matt rambled.

“You need to calm down,” Jason said as they walked down the hallway of the Brooklyn nursing home. “The lady at the front desk said she sassy, it has to be her.”

“One hundred eleven years old,” he said in disbelief. “What are the chances you’d find that article; 'Oldest Woman in New York’?”

“No idea, but her room is right up here. Are you ready?”

“Of course,” he frowned, nearly offended.

Jason stopped at the door labeled 'Ms. Dardo’. He nodded before giving a soft knock.

“Come in,” a delicate, elderly voice replied.

As he opened the door, Jason was greeted by the sweet smell of violets.

“Violet,” Matt said in a faint whisper.

“Good afternoon,” he smiled nervously; humbled by the presence of the woman he’d heard such great things about. She was sheathed in a pale lavender day dress and a white shawl for warmth on her fragile body. Her white hair was pulled back into an elegant bun to show off her soft face only aged by enough wrinkles that would allow her to pass for eighty if she wanted.

“Is it afternoon already?” Violet asked from her plush chaise as she knitted a pink sweater. “I’m supposed to whip that Mrs. Fisher in checkers today,” she winked.

He let out a breathy laugh. “My name is Jason and I’m here because…well this room is incredible.”

The room was painted a soft cream color with pale ornate furniture. The open window framed with vintage lace curtains brought light into the space and made Jason feel like he’d time traveled back to 1925.

“Thank you,” she beamed. “I’m the only one who has a nice room like this. I guess I’m a diva.”

“That’s amazing,” he smiled. “Matt?” he questioned under his breath through gritted teeth.

“Have a seat…um, Jason,” she gestured towards the chair. “Did you come to do another story?”

“No ma'am,” he said as he sat down. “These past two days have been the craziest of my life and you probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you the reason,” he said, glancing around the room. No Matt.

“One hundred eleven years, I’ve seen some crazy things,” she giggled.

“Well I guess I can-”

“I’m sorry, son,” she interrupted. “Would you mind handing me that blanket over there?” She pointed to the shelf behind him. “I’m suddenly quite cold.”

“Of course,” he said, glancing around the room once again. As he grabbed the blanket, he noticed the framed pictures on the shelf above it. “Is this you?” he asked, carrying the black and white photo with two women posing in matching dresses over to her.

“Yes,” she smiled as she spread the blanket over her legs. “1924, me and my sister Viv-”

“Vivian.”

“You’ve done your research.”

“Firsthand research,” he assured as he returned the frame to it’s place.

“That’s interesting,” she admitted. “Most people come here to interview me about my age.”

“I’m here to help a friend of mine,” he said as he returned to his seat. “Matt Lent.”

Violet gasped before dropping her knitting needles. “You can’t say such things,” she stuttered as she folded the incomplete sweater.

“It’s true,” he said in a softer voice. “I work at Charlie’s and Matt’s spirit was still lingering there. He desperately wanted me to find you.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Violet asked as the tears welled up in her eyes. “Can’t I live out the remainder of my lonely life in peace?”

“I’m so sorry. But Matt loves you so much, for the past eighty-nine years he’s been-”

“You seem like a nice young man. I suggest that you leave before security gets here,” she said as she released her hold from the call button on the wall.

“No, please, just hear me out,” Jason pleaded. “I can normally see Matt but for some reason, I can’t right now. Although, he might be in here somewhere because you got cold.”

“How much pain will you inflict on an old woman?” she wiped her eyes.

At that moment, a burly security guard entered the room and grabbed Jason by the shoulder. “Time to go, pal.”

“Hold on,” he said. “Ms. Dardo I-”

“Tell her you know about the scarf she knitted for me, I had an allergic reaction to the wool but I tried to hide it from her,” Matt’s voice ordered.

“I know about the scarf you knitted for him, but he was allergic,” he rushed as the guard pulled him up from his seat.

Violet looked up through curious eyes.

“And the chicken you burned when you tried to cook him dinner for the first time. He said he ate it anyways just because you made it.”

She smiled at the memory causing more tears to spill over.

“Let’s go,"security dragged him towards the door.

"I love you for who you are, not what you are!” Jason blurted. “And what you are is nothing less than the most beautiful person I’ve ever met!”

“Wait,” Violet ordered through a waterfall of tears. “Turn him loose,” she told the guard.

“Are you sure Ma'am?”

“Yes. I had him confused with someone else,” she lied.

“If you change your mind, feel free to call,” he said before leaving.

Jason exhaled in relief as he returned to his seat. “I’d never purposely hurt you. Matt just wanted to know what happened to you after his death.”

“And you can see him?” she asked, completely astonished.

“Usually. Matt, you here?” he asked.

“Yes,” Matt replied in a faint voice. “I’m sitting right beside her. She’s just as beautiful as the day we met.”

“I can’t see you anymore,” Jason frowned. “Ms. Dardo, he says he’s sitting right beside you and that you’re just as beautiful as the day he met you.”

She slowly reached her hand into the empty space next to her and shivered.

“That’s him,” Jason giggled.

“Unreal,” she breathed.

“Matt says you can give these young gals a run for their money,” he grinned.

“That’s him alright, still feeding me lines,” Violet smiled with tears in her eyes. “I missed you so much.”

“He says he missed you more.”

“Not possible,” she shook her head. “How have you been, baby? What have you been doing all these years? Are you ok? Do you feel any pain?”

“He said to relax, he’s fine and that he’s waited eighty-nine years for this moment.”

Violet raised her hand and it was immediately laced with the coolness of Matt’s touch. “I love you,” she sniffled. “I never stopped loving you.”

“He says prove it,” Jason giggled.

“After you died, I died,” she breathed. “I visited your grave daily, purchased the plot next to yours figuring I would need it soon by the amount of pain I felt.”

“Crazy,” Jason sighed.

“I wasn’t able to eat, sleep, or function. Doctors tried to have me committed to mental hospitals, but Vivian refused to let that happen. She tried her best to help, making me run errands; constantly urging me to do things because she was terrified I sink so deep that I’d hurt myself. Vivian watched me like a hawk.”

“I can tell by Matt’s stories just how much she loved you,” Jason smiled.

“Vivian loved me so much that she let me live my life through her. She found a nice man in Atlanta and after they got engaged, she let me plan the wedding. I decorated her home, my taste is much gaudier than hers was,” Violet chuckled. “She even let me name all three of her children,” she sighed. “She passed away in 1982 and I miss her dearly.”

“I’m sorry,” Jason offered. “I know how much she meant to you.”

“Yes,” she smiled. “Old Vivvy.”

“What ever happened to Jake?” he asked.

Violet let out a lungful of air. “After being on the lam for a year, he wandered into highway traffic. They don’t know if it was intentional or not, but of course, he was intoxicated.”

“Sorry Matt,” Jason breathed in reaction to his loud exhale. “What have you been up to for all these years?” he asked to change the subject.

“I eventually pursued my dream fighting for equal rights. I’ve marched on Washington over one hundred times. Everything from civil rights to gay rights. You have no idea how hard I cried when I first heard the term LGBT; I wasn’t in this fight alone.”

“You’re definitely not alone. I’m gay and 2015 is such an amazing time to be queer because of people like you who have paved the way. Thank you,” Jason wiped his eyes before the tears could escape.

“Don’t thank me, it’s just what has to be done,” she smiled. “And there’s so much more to do.”

“I’ve learned so much in these past few days. To live for myself and pursue what I want in life or in death,” he giggled. “I want to be a fashion designer.”

“That’s beautiful and you will be,” Violet smiled. “Come in,” she replied to the knock on the door.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over,” the nurse informed.

“We were having so much fun though,” Jason pouted.

“That’s okay, sweetie,” she smiled. “You can visit me anytime.”

“I’d love that,” Jason nodded.

——————————–

“Jason?” Matt asked as they walked down the corridor of the nursing home.

“Yes?” he replied. “It’s so weird not seeing you anymore.”

“I thought you’d be happy,” he chuckled.

“I guess,” he rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

“I want to thank you,” Matt said sincerely. “For everything.”

“Aw, don’t get sentimental on me,” Jason teased. “I’m glad you were able to find her and that I was able to make two new friends.”

“Friends?” Matt asked with a smile in his voice.

“Friends,” he chuckled as he extended a hand. When he felt the crippling blanket of cold air wrap around his body, he knew Matt had hugged him and for the first time, he didn’t mind. “Do you think that’s why I was originally able to see you? Because I needed a friend?”

When Matt didn’t respond Jason shook his head with a smile and made his way home.

———————————

“Hi,” Jason greeted the woman at the front desk of the nursing home the next morning.

“Good morning,” she replied.

“I’m here for a visit with Violet Dardo,” he smiled.

“Oh no,” she frowned. “I’m sorry, but she passed away last night.”

“What?” he gasped in a broken voice.

“Yes, in her sleep.”

“Oh my God,” he tried to wrap his mind around what he’d just heard.

“Are you Jason?”

“Yeah.”

“She actually had this waiting up here for you,” she said as she pushed the large box from behind the desk labeled 'For A Friend’.

——————————

After finally making it home, Jason dried his eyes and opened the box. Placing a hand over his heart, he lifted the framed photo of the couple he grown to love and read the note attached.

'It’s never too late to pursue your dreams. Thank you.

Love, Matt & Violet’

“I love you guys,” he sniffled before looking into the box. He gasped when he discovered the beautifully beaded vintage fabrics, dresses, brooches, and jewels. Out of the corner of his eye, even though it was only for a second, he saw the couple just as they would have been in 1926. “Lollapalooza,” he smiled.

———————————

A few weeks later as Jason walked home from the Brooklyn School of Fashion, he was suddenly knocked to the ground, sending his sketches all over the sidewalk.

“I am so sorry,” the man said in a rush as he knelt down to help him. “I should have been paying more attention, I’m such a clutz.”

“It’s okay,” Jason assured before getting lost in the man’s marblesque green eyes as he helped him up.

“Let me clean this up,” he offered as he began to pick up Jason’s work. “Are these your sketches?”

“Yeah,” Jason said in a timid voice.

“They’re incredible,” he said genuinely.

“Thank you,” he blushed.

“I’m a model,” the handsome man informed. “I’m currently working with the Brooklyn Fashion House and this is something they’d love. Urban with obvious 1920s art deco influences; amazing,” he praised. “You should stop by sometime, they’d love to talk to you.”

“That’d be swell,” he breathed in disbelief.

“How about now?”

“Sure,” he let out a breathy laugh.

“And afterward, coffee?” the man grinned.

“Maybe,” he smirked.

“I’m Kurtis,” he extended his hand.

“Jason,” he returned the gesture.

As they began to walk, Jason felt the familiar cold gush of air.

Thanks Matt, he smiled.


End file.
